Comme un cheveu sur la soupe
by Mounette
Summary: "Suis-je maudit?" C'est ce que se demande James alors que Sirius intervient sans cesse au plus mauvais moment.
1. Mauvais Timing

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf les idées loufoques !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon lundi de Pâques à tous.**

**Me voici aujourd'hui avec une petite bêtise qui m'est venue en tête il y a peu de temps. Ce n'est pas une grande histoire mais ça devrait vous amuser. Je crois que j'avais besoin de faire une pause dans l'ambiance sombre de Perpétuelle Obsession et je n'avais pas encore touché aux Maraudeurs, donc c'était l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups !**

**Précisions ****: ceci est plus un recueil d'OS qu'une vraie histoire à chapitre. Même si je vais essayer de ne pas bouleverser la chronologie, les chapitres seront indépendants les uns des autres. Ensuite, et pas des moindres, ceci n'est pas ma fiction principale donc ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière toutes les semaines. Ce sera au fil de mes idées et de mes disponibilités pour écrire.**

* * *

**COMME UN CHEVEU SUR LA SOUPE**

* * *

**Mauvais Timing**

Le sourire de James se crispa lorsqu'il vit le volatile entrer dans le salon. Il avait bien reconnu le hibou ébouriffé de Sirius et l'enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourtant les vacances d'été venaient juste de commencer. En fait, il était rentré chez lui la veille au soir et donc il n'avait été séparé de son ami qu'à ce même moment. Et voilà qu'il recevait déjà du courrier. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ait besoin de connexion avec le reste du groupe mais James ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une beuglante. Peut-être qu'au fond les Serpentards n'avaient pas tort et qu'il avait le chaudron un peu fondu … mais bon, il avait aussi des circonstances atténuantes de par l'ambiance familiale dans laquelle il évoluait.

La famille de Sirius était une famille de Sang-Pur traditionnelle et Sirius était lui-même loin d'être conventionnel. D'après sa mère, il avait jeté l'opprobre sur eux dès son premier jour à Poudlard en étant envoyé à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Et depuis ce moment là, c'était l'horreur au 12 square Grimmaurd. Walburga hurlait sur son fils ainé à la moindre occasion et Sirius faisait tout pour contrer son autorité. James se demandait d'ailleurs comment la maison était encore debout car franchement dans ces cas là, la noblesse des Black en prenait un grand coup. Oh, il n'était pas souvent allé chez Sirius. Juste deux semaines réparties sur deux étés. Mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il décide de toujours jeter un œil sur le journal pour vérifier si la famille de son ami n'était pas en première page pour cause d'attaque à l'argenterie ancestrale … ou dans la rubrique nécrologique.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois sur le quai du Poudlard Express le jour de leur première rentrée au collège. James venait de passer la barrière et s'était arrêté un instant pour profiter de la vue de la magnifique locomotive, laissant ses parents prendre de l'avance et saluer quelques connaissances. Une excitation énorme l'avait envahi tant il était impatient d'arriver au château. Mais alors qu'il avait tout juste commencé à avancer, il avait été violemment bousculé par un chariot qui venait d'arriver. S'en était suivi une chute de bagages, un enchevêtrement de corps et une forte douleur due au choc.

James s'était assis en grimaçant avant de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez. Devant lui, un garçon aux cheveux châtain se tenait le nez d'une main alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche de la deuxième. Un instant après il avait sorti un mouchoir et s'en était servi pour tenter d'arrêter l'écoulement sanguin que le choc avait généré. Ils avaient échangé alors un regard surpris de cette percutante rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se présenter qu'un autre chariot poussé par un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs avait ajouté un peu plus au désordre dans lequel ils étaient assis.

_-Nom d'un troll, _s'était exclamé le dernier arrivant en se frottant le genou_. C'est déjà l'épreuve d'entrée au collège ? _

_-Désolé, c'est de ma faute, je suis resté devant le passage, _s'excusa James_. C'est ma première année et ça m'a impressionné._

_-Moi aussi c'est ma première année. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin._

_-Moi c'est James Potter. Ça va ton nez ?_

_-Oui oui, il ne saigne presque plus. Mais on devrait se pousser avant qu'on se retrouve sous une pile de bagages._

_-Attendez, je ramasse mes affaires en premier, ce sera plus facile. Moi c'est Sirius Black et je suis aussi nouveau. _

_-Et puis on devrait vite y aller sinon on aura plus de wagon libre._

Les trois garçons s'étaient dépêchés de remettre leurs bagages sur leurs chariots avant de se rapprocher du train. Leurs parents respectifs leur avaient souhaité un bon voyage avec des degrés d'attention différents. James avait dû repousser les bras de sa mère qui n'en finissait pas de l'embrasser en lui prodiguant maintes recommandations. Remus avait soigneusement écouté ses parents quand ils lui avaient fait promettre de leur écrire aussi souvent que possible et particulièrement s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sirius s'était contenté de mises en garde de la part de son père, lui intimant de ne rien faire pouvant compromettre la réputation de leur famille.

Puis tous les trois s'étaient retrouvés dans le même wagon, à faire connaissance. Ils eurent ensuite la joie de se retrouver dans la même maison. Très rapidement, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le quatrième garçon de leur dortoir, Peter Pettigrow. Tous les quatre ne furent pas exactement des élèves modèles, bien que Remus était bien plus sérieux que les trois autres. Mais malgré quelques échauffourées avec les Serpentards, les professeurs purent goûter à leur dernière année de tranquillité avant la fin de la scolarité des quatre garçons. Sauf qu'étant donné qu'aucun n'avait le troisième œil, ils ne furent pas au courant de la chance qu'il étaient en train de laisser passer et ne purent réellement en profiter.

Lorsque les vacances d'été étaient arrivées, Sirius avait craint de rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille était à Serpentard depuis aussi loin que les mémoires remontaient. Et effectivement, malgré la beuglante reçue au lendemain de sa répartition, ses oreilles avaient chauffé, tout comme ses fesses, lançant le début de la guerre entre lui et ses parents. James ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à en avoir l'autorisation, mais fin juillet, son ami l'avait invité à venir passer une semaine chez lui. Remus avait décliné l'invitation prétextant être occupé à ce moment là, mais Peter avait pu se joindre à eux. La semaine s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tant qu'ils restaient dans la chambre car dès qu'ils en sortaient, l'ambiance devenait à couper au couteau.

La seconde année de leur scolarité avait été bien moins reposante pour les professeurs. Une petite rousse de leur année avait, bien malgré elle, tapé dans l'œil de James qui la trouvait des plus jolies. Sauf qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Severus Snape, un Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs graisseux et à la sociabilité d'un Détraqueur. Cela suffit pour qu'il devienne leur cible favorite. Une cible pas docile car elle ripostait avec beaucoup de morgue. Evidement, à quatre contre un, les Gryffondor avaient plus souvent le dessus que le vert et argent. Pourtant celui-ci était plus retors qu'il ne le montrait, et arrivait à régulièrement avoir le dessus quand il s'en prenait à l'un des quatre garçons en solitaire.

Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, était aussi entré à Poudlard cette année là et fort de la fierté de la noble famille des Black en étant envoyé à Serpentard, avait été leur deuxième cible favorite. James ne comptait plus le nombre de beuglantes que son ami avait reçu de ses parents après que son frère se soit plaint de leurs agissements à son encontre. Ce qui ne les arrêtait pas. Bien au contraire, cela les motivait à continuer leurs blagues avec parfois plus de subtilités afin de paraitre, de temps en temps, aussi innocents qu'un calamar géant juste né.

Et Remus fut une grande aide car étant le plus réfléchi du groupe, il arrivait presque toujours à assurer leurs arrières. Presque, car il faut être réaliste, à douze-treize ans, quelles sont les chances pour des farceurs aussi rusés que possible mais perpétuellement surveillés comme du lait sur le feu, de ne pas se faire prendre ? En attendant, Rusard était content d'avoir régulièrement de la main d'œuvre pour astiquer armures, trophées et autres couloirs poussiéreux.

Mais l'évènement le plus important entre eux, fut la découverte de la lycanthropie de Remus. Effectivement, le fait qu'il devait séjourner tous les mois à l'infirmerie avait déjà attiré l'attention de ses amis un an auparavant. Car même s'il semblait parfois fatigué, voire épuisé, il ne leur apparaissait pas comme un garçon à la santé fragile. Quand Peter avait fait la remarque, dans le courant de l'année, qu'une nouvelle fois, Remus avait été malade à la pleine lune, l'idée qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus les avait titillés.

James se rappellerait toujours du regard horrifié mais surtout paniqué et triste que Remus leur avait lancé lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé s'il était bien un loup garou. Mais à force de discussions et de paroles rassurantes, leur amitié s'en était sortie renforcée. L'été suivant, Sirius avait relancé ses invitations en faisant attention de prévoir une semaine en dehors de la pleine lune. Et s'ils avaient été heureux de se retrouver, aucun d'eux n'avait vu Regulus en dehors des repas. Celui-ci avait passé ce temps là enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter un quelconque mauvais tour.

Peu de temps après leur retour à Poudlard pour leur troisième année, lors d'une pleine lune, Sirius avait exposé une idée qui lui était venue durant l'été. Pour tromper l'ennui et éviter de se faire crier dessus par sa mère, il avait soigneusement lu tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque familiale traitant des loups garous. Il avait rapidement arrêté quand il s'était rendu compte que cela traitait plus de la manière de les exterminer que d'une étude sur les mœurs de ces créatures. Cela avait renforcé chez lui l'envie d'aider leur ami à passer ce mauvais moment du mois.

Après avoir fait quelques recherches discrètes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Remus, ils avaient décidé de devenir animagus pour l'aider lors de ses transformations. Après tout, un loup garou était bien moins dangereux pour un animal. Par la suite, James, Sirius et Peter avaient mis à profit tous les petits moments où leur ami n'était pas là pour en savoir plus sur cette magie et s'entrainer. C'était assez fastidieux car très difficile et pas à la portée de tout le monde. Mais juste avant les vacances d'été, ils avaient tous eu une petite récompense.

Le premier fut Sirius qui avait réussi à se retrouver avec des poils noirs épais sur les mains bien que cela ne lui permettait pas de savoir quel animal dormait en lui. Lors d'une autre séance, James avait fini cul-nu lorsqu'une petite queue vigoureuse avait poussé sur ses fesses, le faisant pleurer de douleur tant elle fut comprimée dans son pantalon. Cela avait fait tellement rire ses deux camarades que sous la perte de concentration Peter s'était retrouvé avec des moustaches fines plantées sur les joues. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps à les faire disparaitre qu'il en avait été horrifié. Remus ne comprit pas pourquoi pendant plusieurs jours, James railla Peter en lui disant qu'un jour il serait content d'avoir du poil au menton, ni pourquoi celui-ci lui répondait que lui au moins, il n'avait pas les fesses qui grattaient.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne parler de leur projet à leur ami lycan que le jour où ils maîtriseraient totalement leur métamorphose. Et avant de se séparer pour les vacances d'été, ils s'étaient échangés clin d'œil complice signifiant qu'ils continueraient à s'entrainer dès qu'ils le pourraient. Avant que Sirius ne grimace au regard froid de son père en indiquant qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les inviter cette année. Il fallait avouer que Regulus affichait toujours des cheveux rouges à mèches dorées et qu'il attendait déjà à côté de ses parents, un air renfrogné affiché sur son visage.

James sortit de ses pensées lorsque le hibou s'enfuit à tire d'aile après lui avoir lâché la lettre rouge dans les mains. Comme s'il savait déjà qu'il valait mieux être loin au moment de l'ouverture. Avec un soupir, il se décida à la retourner pour la décacheter. Il avait déjà vu ce que des beuglantes non ouvertes faisaient lorsque certains élèves en recevaient de leur parents, Sirius le premier … et ce n'était pas beau … Lui avait de la chance que ses parents ne lui fassent pas une telle honte. Quoique de se faire passer un savon pour ses nombreuses bêtises, dans le bureau du directeur sous le regard de celui-ci et de sa directrice de maison n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Au moins ça restait discret pour les autres élèves.

_JAMES ! C'EST GENIAL ! CE MATIN LES CHEVEUX DE REG ONT COMMENCE A RETROUVER LEUR COULEUR QUAND D'UN COUP ILS SONT TOUS TOMBES ! MEME SES SOURCILS ! L A PLUS UN POIL SUR LE CAILLOUX ! T'AURAIS VU SA TETE ET CELLE DES VIEUX ! DEMENTIEL ! BON, LA PUNITION AUSSI LE SERA MAIS JE M'EN MOQUE CAR CA EN VALAIT LA PEINE ! FAUT ABSOLUMENT QU'ON GARDE LA RECETTE ET QU'ON LE REFASSE SUR SNIVEL ! ON VA BIEN SE MARRER A LA RENTREE !_

Un grand cri de joie suivit cette tirade avant que la lettre ne s'enflamme et tombe en cendres à ses pieds. Bien, c'était une finalité très intéressante à cette potion expérimentale qu'ils avaient fabriquée avant les examens. Mais le timing aurait pu être bien meilleur. James releva la tête et tenta de sourire innocemment à ces parents, style : _il est fou, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle_. Mais le regard courroucé de sa mère et celui sévère de son père ne put que le faire déglutir difficilement et tourner la tête vers les autres invités incrédules. Oui, il avait fallu que cette lettre arrive pile poil au moment où une grande réception était donnée chez les Potter pour la promotion du paternel au poste d'Auror en chef. Même le ministre était là … Il allait tuer son ami.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier OS vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera mais au plus vite, je l'espère !**


	2. Mauvais Karma

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf les idées loufoques !**

**Béta : BettyMars**

**Bon lundi à tous. Voici un nouvel OS tout juste fini d'écrire et relu. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera car j'écris ceci vraiment pour me changer les idées et pas du tout de manière régulière, mais il y en aura d'autres, promis. à bientôt!**

* * *

**Situation : quelques mois après le 1er OS soit la 4eme année des Maraudeurs.**

* * *

**Mauvais karma.**

James et Remus revenaient tranquillement du terrain de Quidditch. Le professeur Flitwick avait été dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours de la journée pour cause de grippe carabinée. Du coup, les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor avaient achevé la partie étude de la journée bien plus tôt que prévu. Et vu qu'il y avait un grand soleil, il aurait été dommage de s'enfermer dans leur salle commune … bien que le garçon à lunettes reconnaissait qu'il avait dû largement insister pour convaincre son ami d'aller voler au lieu de réviser.

Il aurait bien sûr préféré que Sirius et Peter soient avec eux mais leurs deux amis s'étaient fait prendre le matin même par McGonagall à tenter d'enfermer deux Serpentards dans les toilettes bouchées et nauséabondes du troisième étage. Du coup, leur directrice de Maison les avait mis en retenue, annihilant les bienfaits d'avoir plus de temps libre. Et le pire dans tout ça était que ce n'était même pas Snape qu'ils avaient visé cette fois ! Non parce que si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient pu dire adieu à leurs soirées pour au moins un mois. Il fallait avouer qu'ils s'étaient un peu beaucoup défoulés sur lui ces derniers temps et que les professeurs avaient décidé de monter d'un grade dans la sévérité.

Bon, pour être honnête, Sirius et Peter auraient sûrement préféré s'en prendre au graisseux car c'était toujours plus amusant. Même avec la sanction qui planait au dessus deux … surtout avec la sanction qui planait au dessus d'eux. Mais Snape était à l'infirmerie et se remettait du troisième bras qui lui avait poussé lors de leur dernière altercation. Même si l'infirmière le lui avait amputé et bien tout arrangé, il était encore en convalescence. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait sortir bientôt et eux pourraient de nouveau s'amuser de lui.

James sourit tout seul s'attirant un regard intrigué de son ami. Les professeurs ne comprenaient pas que plus ils les empêchaient de toucher à Servillus, plus cela les motivait à le prendre pour cible. C'était tellement grisant de contrer l'autorité ! Bon bien sûr, il ne fallait pas se faire prendre et ça c'était le plus difficile. Car Snape se défendait et que lorsqu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie, même séparément, Pomfresh n'était pas assez idiote pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans compter toutes les fois où ils s'étaient fait surprendre par un professeur en vadrouille.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait aussi ces autres fois où si leur culpabilité était soupçonnée, elle n'avait pu être prouvée, mais voilà, proportionnellement, ils avaient plus souvent de ratés que de réussites. C'était d'ailleurs devenu leur sujet de discussion principal lors de leurs soirées dans leur dortoir. Après de nombreuses idées loufoques, celle d'une carte pouvant leur indiquer les sorciers à proximité avait été retenue. Surtout quand Remus avait complété le point de vue de Peter en signalant qu'il serait plus judicieux de voir loin et de surveiller tout le château au lieu de seulement avoir un œil sur leur périmètre le plus proche. Afin de bien mieux assurer leurs arrières.

Mais bien évidement, aussi intéressante et judicieuse qu'elle soit, cette idée était loin d'être facilement réalisable. Surtout que ni James ni Sirius n'aimait rester trop longtemps dans les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque pour trouver comment réaliser leur projet et que Peter appréciait plus de les suivre dans leur délire que de faire des recherches. Le garçon à lunettes n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien que si Remus aimait être à la bibliothèque, il n'était pas chaud pour faire tout seul tout le boulot de recherche. Même s'il ne dirait rien. Par contre, James était certain qu'avant de leur transmettre ses découvertes, le Lycan allait leur en faire baver.

- Tu comptes inviter Lily samedi ?

James cligna des yeux. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réagi que son ami lui parlait. Il le regarda avec incompréhension le faisant rouler des yeux.

- Samedi, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard … ça te revient ?

- Oh oui. Bien sûr que je vais inviter Lily.

- Ok, mais cette fois je préfèrerais qu'on se contente des Trois Balais. Nous serons proches de la pl … de tu sais quoi, et mon nez ne supportera pas les effluves de la Tête de Sanglier.

- Vous ferez bien ce que vous voulez, je viens de te dire que j'irai avec Lily.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que je pose déjà mes conditions.

- Remus …

- James, on sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer : tu vas demander à Lily, elle va dire non, tu vas insister et elle va t'ignorer. Tu vas faire ta sangsue, elle va te gifler deux-trois fois et tu finiras par rester avec nous. Alors autant prévoir directement le plan B.

- Même pas vrai, bougonna James. Et puis si c'est comme ça, je ne lui demanderais même pas !

- Ah mais si mais si ! Tu dois lui demander !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es tellement certain qu'elle va refuser !

- Euh … et bien …. On sait jamais, des fois qu'elle accepte et me fasse mentir …

- Rem, crache le morceau car je t'ai connu plus malin dans tes excuses bidons.

- Ok, en fait j'ai parié avec Peter que tu te prendrais un certain nombre de claques ce mois-ci et il m'en manque encore quelques unes pour gagner sinon je lui devrais un sachet de chocogrenouilles. Et tu sais combien j'y tiens à mes chocogrenouilles !

- Vous avez parié sur le fait que je me fasse frapper ? Mais vous êtes des amis pourris !

- Roh allez, t'offusque pas, reconnais que ce n'est pas évident de résister à l'envie quand tu gagnes plus de calottes de Lily que de sourires … Et puis c'est du chocolat en jeu !

- Oui mais quand même ! C'est … c'est … rah, heureusement que Sirius est là pour rattraper vos idioties !

- Ah mais il a parié aussi, mais lui, il a un peu visé haut cette fois donc ce mois-ci, il est certain de perdre.

James le regarda scandalisé. Ses amis étaient des monstres ! Oser ainsi profiter de ses malheurs pour faire un trafic de chocolat !

- J'veux de nouveaux amis, bouda-t-il.

- Oh, alors tape directement chez les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles.

- Parce que les autres aussi ? Même Conrad ? Non lui ça ne m'étonne pas en fait. Mais … Même Franck ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son meilleur poursuiveur qu'il ne s'amuse pas de te voir ramper devant Lily.

- Enflure ! T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas un batteur, Londubat, sinon je t'aurais permis un câlin avec un cognard ! Marmonna James dans sa barbe inexistante.

- C'est ton capitaine alors fais pas l'idiot ou tu seras dans les gradins avec Peter et moi au prochain match, répondit Remus avec amusement.

- N'empêche qu'il mérite une punition ! Je croyais qu'il était mon ami et voilà qu'il me poignarde dans le dos … attends, il doit voir sa copine ce soir je crois … un petit sort de confusion sur Alice et hop, c'est pour lui la calotte !

- James, si les Serpentards t'entendaient, ils se pisseraient dessus de rire. Tu es en train de prévoir un mauvais coup contre un Gryffondor bon sang ! Reprends-toi !

- Nom d'un Hippogriffe ! Tu vois ce que vous me faites faire avec vos paris idiots ! Et te crois pas à l'abri toi non plus, t'as parié sur moi aussi ! Toi aussi tu m'as poignardé dans le dos !

- Et j'aimerais bien gagner, alors tu vas prendre une douche car là tu pues la sueur. Ensuite tu vas voir Lily et tu lui demandes de t'accompagner au village. Et surtout, tu insistes bien !

- Hey ! Je ne pue pas. On n'a pas volé assez longtemps pour que je transpire autant ! C'est juste que tu as un putain de nez trop développé !

- Non, t'as raison, vas-y comme ça, elle devrait doubler la mise et me fera gagner à coup sûr.

James plissa les yeux d'agacement devant l'amusement visible de Remus. Et lui qui pensait avoir des amis fidèles ! Pour un peu et il irait rejoindre Snape à l'infirmerie pour lui proposer une alliance contre ces faux amis ! A eux deux il était certain d'avoir sa vengeance. Brusquement il écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il réellement de penser ce qu'il venait de penser ? Avait-il vraiment eu l'envie de s'associer à ce crétin de Serpentard ? Finalement ce serait peut-être une bonne chose de se prendre une claque de Lily … ça lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place !

D'ailleurs en parlant de Serpentard, le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en le voyant rentrer dans le château. Il devait venir des serres s'il estimait bien sa direction. Et à son regard pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, James était certain qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de pas clair. Déjà n'était-il pas censé être à l'infirmerie ? Que préparait ce serpent de malheur ? Attrapant la manche de Remus, il accéléra le pas. Pas question de le perdre de vue !

- Mais que … ?

- Chut ! Je viens de voir Snivel et visiblement il n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Je veux voir ce qu'il traficote.

- On n'a personne pour assurer nos arrières.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

- Il va nous repérer en moins de deux.

- Ah ben continue à cancaner et effectivement il va nous repérer.

- On va se faire prendre.

- Mais non, aucune chance qu'on se fasse chopper alors que Sirius et Peter se sont fait pincer ce matin. C'est une histoire de probabilités et là deux fois dans la journée, ce n'est pas possible.

- Je t'aurais prévenu.

- Quoi, tu veux abandonner ?

- Certainement pas, mais quand on sera en retenue, souviens-toi bien que je t'aurais prévenu et ne compte pas venir me reprocher quoi que ce soit !

- De toute façon si on se fait prendre, ce sera la faute de Snape.

- C'est pas faux …

Les deux Gryffondors reprirent alors leur filature en silence. Mais une fois arrivée dans les cachots, ce ne fut pas facile de rester discret car leurs pas résonnaient fortement contre les pierres du couloir silencieux. D'ailleurs ce fut à cause de cela que James se retrouva fauché par un sortilège de Jambencoton lancé par Severus quand celui-ci se retourna brusquement. Aussitôt Remus répliqua avec un Tarantallegra, que le Serpentard évita de justesse en se jetant au sol, avant de libérer son ami. Rapidement, l'affrontement tourna au pugilat et les sorts montèrent progressivement en intensité.

S'ils avaient été dans les étages, les armures auraient toutes été éparpillées autour d'eux dans un fouillis monstre. Mais heureusement dans ce couloir des cachots, il n'y avait rien que les murs, le sol et quelques torches par-ci par-là. Pourtant, en y regardant bien, ils avaient réussi à écailler les pierres dont des éclats tapissaient les dalles, les faisant parfois déraper et tomber. Et n'ayant rien pour se protéger, au bout de quelques minutes, ils commençaient à se couvrir de bosses, de bleus, d'égratignures et des conséquences de leurs différents sorts.

Trop concentrés dans leur affrontement, James, Remus et Severus n'entendirent pas les pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement en résonnant tout autour d'eux. Ils sursautèrent à la détonation qui eut lieu. Et un instant plus tard, ils étaient scotchés aux murs sous le regard sévère, bien un brin résigné, de leur professeur de potions. Bien, voilà une situation qu'ils auraient tous préféré éviter.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de tomber sur vous, messieurs ?

- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous ? Répondit James avec un grand sourire.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour le fait que vous n'avez que peu d'instinct de survie et que vous aimez particulièrement les retenues. Je suis tout de même assez étonné de ne pas voir vos acolytes. Black et Pettigrow sont rarement les derniers pour se mêler à une rixe.

- C'est que … Commença Remus avant d'être coupé.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, Minerva les a déjà en retenue. Ce n'est pas un mal. Séparer les complications pour éviter la crise de nerf, soupira le professeur en les libérant. Monsieur Snape, vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'infirmerie depuis deux heures que vous cherchez déjà à y retourner ?

- Ce n'était pas mon intention mais ils m'ont attaqué !

- Hey ! C'est toi qui as dégainé ta baguette le premier !

- Ça suffit ! Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en avez suffisamment fait ? Suivez-moi. Et en silence.

Severus lança un regard noir à James qui le lui rendit avec plaisir. A côté, Remus était pragmatique, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée pour les mauvais tours … ni pour son pari. La sortie de Pré-au-Lard allait leur être sucrée et il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour envoyer James se faire claquer par Lily s'il voulait espérer augmenter son stock de chocolat. Arrivés dans une salle de potions qui ne semblait plus utilisée depuis un moment, Horace Slughorn leur imposa de s'asseoir à une table carrée prévue pour quatre personnes. Puis il fit léviter un chaudron après avoir appeler un elfe pour lui demander de lui rapporter quelques ingrédients de sa réserve.

- Messieurs, étant donné que vous êtes incapables de faire autre chose que vous battre, je crois qu'il est temps de vous apprendre à collaborer. Voici une potion assez rapide mais qui mérite normalement quatre personnes pour la faire. Je sais que vous n'êtes que trois mais monsieur Snape étant privilégié de part son talent dans ma matière, cela ne vous posera pas de problème. Vous ne pourrez sortir de cette retenue que si vous la réussissez. Et vous la recommencerez aussi souvent que nécessaire pour y arriver.

- Euh, il faut qu'on fasse la potion avec lui ? Grimaça James en montrant Severus du pouce.

- Oui monsieur Potter. L'entraide est le maitre mot de cette recette. A vous de me prouver que vous êtes capables de faire autre chose que de vous battre ou vous insulter.

- Et ben on est pas couché, soupira Remus en attrapant le premier ingrédient.

Et il n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité que cette fois là. Si la potion n'était pas longue à effectuer, les insultes fusaient toujours plus rapidement encore. Et il ne fallait que peu de temps pour que les coups de pieds se fassent violents sous la table. Quand ce n'était pas un lancé de mortier et pilon, de couteau ou de feuilles d'ortie, bien évidement. Severus se retrouva avec le nez boursouflé de cloques. James eut la joue brûlée par un poumon de salamandre qui s'était vidé de son souffle chaud quand le garçon l'avait serré trop fort. Remus avait les doigts ensanglantés à cause d'un cactus envoyé par Severus et qu'il avait rattrapé à pleine mains pour éviter de le prendre dans la figure.

Et à chaque fois, Slughorn faisait disparaitre leur tambouille en leur intimant de recommencer sans même prendre la peine de les soigner. Quand James lui avait lancé un regard de cocker en geignant qu'il avait mal afin de l'amadouer, il s'était vu répondre que plus vite il finirait la potion et plus vite il irait à l'infirmerie. Cela fit ricaner Severus avant que Remus ne lui renverse le pot de bave de tatou sur la tête. Les représailles ne tardèrent pas et le Lycan tomba au sol, poussé par le Serpentard, avant que celui-ci ne tente de lui faire avaler des intestins de crapaud.

Une nouvelle fois Horace dut les séparer et les ligota à leur chaise, tout en leur laissant les bras libres. Puis il leur intima de s'y remettre tout en commandant un repas à un elfe. Les trois garçons le regardèrent avec fureur lorsqu'il dégusta son repas du soir devant eux. Eux aussi avaient faim et grincèrent des dents quand le professeur leur rappela qu'ils ne sortiraient qu'une fois la potion terminée. Il fallut attendre une heure de plus pour qu'un calme tendu finisse par tomber sur la salle. Slughorn sirotait son infusion en grignotant quelques gâteaux secs alors que les plus jeunes fulminaient d'entendre leurs estomacs hurler famine.

Cela sembla leur remettre les idées en place. Car s'ils s'envoyaient encore quelques piques et si leurs yeux brûlaient de la haine qu'ils se portaient, leur entreprise commençait à prendre tournure. La couleur était presque correcte, et Severus rajouta un peu de poudre d'amanite pour arranger cet écart. Il ne leur restait plus que deux étapes et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi prêts de leur délivrance. Remus serra les dents quand le Serpentard manqua de lui embrocher délibérément la main en attrapant la rate de souris avec un couteau et se retint de lui balancer son pied dans le tibia.

Bref, tout semblait bien se passer pour qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'échéance de leur calvaire. Surtout qu'aucun n'avait osé l'avouer mais leur vessie leur rappelait de plus en plus douloureux que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient prisonniers de cette salle de tortures. Ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à se jeter dans la première cabine de toilettes à leur portée pour se soulager. Mais chacun voulant paraitre plus fort que l'adversaire, ils serraient les fesses en priant pour que cette fois, la potion soit correctement achevée.

Quand il ne leur resta plus qu'un ingrédient à insérer précautionneusement tout en touillant régulièrement et en faisant fluctuer le feu pour qu'il fasse des pointes de chaleur régulières sans pour autant faire bouillir le breuvage, Horace libéra Remus pour qu'il attrapa le récipient en cristal qu'il fallait réchauffer afin recueillir la mixture. Celui-ci manqua de trébucher au sol tant ses jambes étaient ankylosées, s'attirant un reniflement moqueur de Severus. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré qu'il était pour ne pas penser à la douleur au ventre qui s'était réveillée avec son mouvement. Bon sang, s'il n'avait pas une infection urinaire à se retenir ainsi, c'était qu'il avait de la chance.

Il attrapa le bocal et lui lança le sortilège qu'ils avaient appris un an plus tôt pour préchauffer le cristal afin qu'il n'explose pas à cause de la différence de température avec une potion. Puis il revient vers la table avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Dans un coin de la salle, sagement recroquevillé sur le sol, le hibou ébouriffé de Sirius attendait. _Comment était-il rentré_ ? Se demanda-t-il avant d'aviser que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Bien, voilà comment, mais pourquoi restait-il si immobile ? Et depuis quand était-il là ? Bon certes, il comprenait que personne n'étant au courant de leur retenue, Sirius avait dû tenter de les joindre de cette façon, mais il avait le droit de s'inquiéter du comportement du volatile ?

Il fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans celui du hibou. C'était lui ou cette boule de plumes était en train de le défier ? Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau quand la bestiole se déplaça légèrement, lui montrant par la même qu'il s'était « assis » sur le courrier qu'il avait apporté. _Merde !_ Et pour cause, il était en train de piétiner une enveloppe rouge avant de l'attraper dans ses serres et de s'envoler vers James. Depuis combien de temps poireautait-il avec cette beuglante ? Puis le rapace lâcha son butin et s'éclipsa rapidement. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes, si bien que le jeune Potter avait à peine eu le temps de réagir à sa présence que la beuglante explosait au dessus du chaudron.

_JAMES ! VOUS ETES OU ? ON VIENT DE RENTRER ET ON NE VOUS TROUVE NULLE PART ! BORDEL LES GARS, VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS ATTENDRE ! NOUS AUSSI ON VEUT S'AMUSER ! SURTOUT APRES AVOIR PASSE DES HEURES AVEC MCGO ! Z'ETES DES TRAITRES ! VOUS NOUS EN DEVREZ UNE !_

- Il faut vraiment qu'on confisque à Sirius son stock de beuglantes. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Un jour ou l'autre on va finir par avoir un arrêt cardiaque avec ses conneries, murmura Remus en fixant la porte par laquelle le hibou était parti avant de soupirer. Et surtout, plus jamais on fait sauter une caisse de bombabouses dans la volière. Les excréments dans le chocolat chaud du matin c'était déjà plus que limite mais là, ce n'est plus possible.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une exclamation de James et une insulte de Severus, personne ne lui répondit. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de son ébahissement avant de constater fièrement que si le bocal était en mille morceaux à ses pieds, il avait tout de même réussi à contrôler sa vessie et qu'il n'avait pas mouillé son pantalon malgré sa forte surprise. Un _Nom d'un Troll_ de Slughorn le fit se tourner vers lui avec étonnement. C'était si peu courant d'entendre un professeur jurer ! Puis voyant son air presque figé, il posa son regard vers ce que Horace fixé aussi intensément et sursauta. A la place de Severus, un chiroptère essayait de se dépatouiller avec ses ailes pour garder l'équilibre.

- Si tu te lavais les cheveux plus souvent, ça alourdirait moins tes ailes, espèce de chauve souris graisseuse, ricana-t-il.

- Monsieur Lupin, je m'attendais à un meilleur comportement de votre part.

- Désolé professeur, c'est l'émotion. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une fausse manipulation due à la surprise de la détonation très certainement. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à cela d'une potion de teinture pour les vêtements.

Remus haussa des épaules en se disant que le génie de Serpentard avait certainement dû profiter de ses connaissances supérieures en potions pour ajouter n'importe quoi. Mais bon, vu le résultat, il était plutôt content d'en avoir été témoin. Il chercha alors avec curiosité si James avait lui-aussi subi … ça … car il trouvait son silence étrange. Et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami, il ne put se retenir de rigoler à gorge déployée. Tant pis pour son pantalon, mais voir James en crapaud ahuri valait bien une petite fuite urinaire.

- Et bien mon vieux, étant donné que ta princesse est plus adepte de la claque que du bisou, t'es vraiment pas prêt de redevenir toi.


	3. Mauvais Endroits

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf les idées loufoques !**

**Béta : BettyMars **

**Bonjour à tous ! me voici avec le 3eme OS des mésaventures de James. A raison d'un OS par mois, je me trouve bien plus régulière que je ne l'aurais cru … bref, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !à bientôt pour l'OS suivant !**

* * *

**Mauvais endroits.**

C'était pourtant parti d'un bon sentiment. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas pensé à mal. Il avait juste envie de rendre la vie un peu plus douce à son ami, son frère, durant ces longues semaines. Il avait d'ailleurs dû batailler dur avec son père pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait également dû faire des sacrifices. Il devrait se passer d'argent de poche pendant une année entière et il savait que son cadeau de noël serait plus raisonnable. C'était la façon de faire de ses parents pour lui apprendre la valeur de l'argent. Il ne savait pas si l'idée portait ses fruits ou pas, mais il avait au moins eu la satisfaction de voir une étincelle de joie illuminer les yeux de son ami.

Mais maintenant, la satisfaction était bien plus âpre. Avec un soupir James se replongea dans le souvenir de ce moment là pour éviter de penser que son idée était finalement très empoisonnée et qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Ou de réfléchir un peu plus avant de se jeter tête baissée dans ce projet. Autant il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande ingéniosité quand il s'agissait de s'attaquer aux Serpentards ou de déjouer l'autorité, autant avec ses amis, il avait un manque de jugeote indéniable.

o0o

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées. Le Poudlard Express serpentait dans la campagne anglaise depuis un bon moment et la gare de Londres se rapprochait à grands pas. Les Maraudeurs profitaient de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant d'être séparés pour deux mois. L'année prochaine serait plus sérieuse, du moins les professeurs l'espéraient, car ils feraient leur rentrée en cinquième année et qu'ils auraient leurs BUSE à passer. Mais dans l'immédiat, tout ça était bien loin pour eux.

James avait tenté une approche auprès de Lily juste après le passage du chariot de friandises mais était revenu, la joue en feu, défiant Peter dans une bataille explosive comme si de rien n'était. Sirius était alors penché sur leurs notes à propos de la carte magique qu'ils tentaient de mettre au point pour ne plus se faire avoir. Sans lever la tête, il avait ricané à le voir agir ainsi alors que Remus avait rajouté une petite croix sur son marque page avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Quand la fin du voyage fut quasi imminente, que chacun avait rangé toutes ses affaires dans les malles, James se leva, s'étira et vint s'avachir sur la banquette à côté de Sirius. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit paquet emballé dans du papier kraft et fermé par un bout de ficelle. Puis, il le tendit à son ami avec une joie difficilement dissimulée.

- Cadeau !

- Pour moi ? Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

- Si tu ne le veux pas, moi je l'accepte avec plaisir, s'amusa Remus avant de le voir attraper le paquet avec possessivité.

- Même pas en rêve Moony !

Sirius lança un regard noir au loup-garou avant de baisser ses yeux sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il hésita un instant. Pourquoi lui offrir un cadeau maintenant ? Certes, James lui refilait régulièrement des Patacitrouilles ou des Plumes en Sucre mais c'était principalement pour compenser toutes les Réglisses Malices qu'il lui dérobait secrètement tout au long de l'année. Là c'était bien différent.

- Ouvre Banane ! Le train va bientôt arriver, ricana James.

Laissant ses questions de côté, Sirius laissa la joie d'avoir un présent inattendu l'envahir, et il arracha l'emballage en quelques secondes. Un instant après, il fronçait les sourcils. Certes, il lui arrivait de rester un certain temps dans la salle de bain car il aimait être à son avantage, mais de là à lui donner un miroir portatif, il y avait un fossé ! Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à la façon de réagir sans blesser son meilleur ami. Un éclat nacré apparut l'espace d'une seconde sur son reflet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Un miroir à double sens ! Bordel James t'as eu ça où ?

- J'ai demandé à mon père. Comme ça, cet été tu pourras me joindre si jamais t'en as marre de ta stupide famille.

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, le brun à lunettes sortit son propre miroir de sa poche et l'agita devant lui avant de le ranger vivement quand deux filles de sixième année passèrent en gloussant devant la porte.

- Mince, c'est génial ! S'écria Peter. Dommage qu'on n'en ait pas deux de plus, ça pourrait nous aider pour déjouer les profs le temps que la carte n'est pas au point.

- Ouais mais ça coûte une côte ce machin là, grimaça Sirius. Je ferais un beau cadeau de noël à ton père cette année. Tu sais pas ce qu'il aimerait avoir ?

- Un fils calme et adorable ? Répondit Remus avec sérieux.

- On peut avoir le côté calme avec une potion, mais pour le rendre adorable … , se moqua Peter.

- Merci les gars, c'est bien de se sentir soutenu. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas faux qu'il aimerait recevoir moins de lettres de Dumbledore et de McGo.

- Alors on va finir la carte au plus vite comme ça on ne se fera plus prendre ! S'exclama Sirius.

- C'est ton cadeau Siri, dans ce cas c'est à toi de la finir seul, fit remarquer James avec moquerie.

- Ouais mais si je la finis seul, vous pourrez toujours vous gratter pour que je vous la prête. Bon James, va aux toilettes qu'on teste les miroirs avant de partir.

- Pourquoi aller aux toilettes ?

- Parce que si tu restes ici, le résultat sera faussé car je t'entendrais en réel !

- Ben t'as qu'à y aller aux toilettes ! Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

- Parce que Lily y va toujours avant l'arrêt du train pour affronter le trajet jusque chez elle en voiture, répondit Peter avec amusement.

Un éclat de rire retentit quand une seconde plus tard, le jeune amoureux disparut du compartiment dans un claquement de porte. Le test fut réussi, à la grande joie de Sirius qui avait enfin un peu de baume au cœur pour ces vacances. Pour James ce fut moins concluant car il n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé Lily. Quant à Peter et Remus, ils se regardèrent complices et soulagés. Le temps des beuglantes semblait enfin être terminé !

Mais ce que le jeune Potter n'avait pas calculé, fut que son ami avait une famille très, mais alors vraiment très désagréable. Aussi, le soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, le miroir chauffa pour la première fois. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir l'artefact. Le visage souriant de Sirius apparut à la place de son propre reflet et il soupira de dépit.

- Ça marche ! Ça marche même avec la distance Jamesie chéri ! C'est génial !

Et la communication fut coupée aussi soudainement qu'elle fut créée. _Oui, génial_, pensa James en cracha la mousse de dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche. Mais il se serait bien passé d'un tel appel alors qu'il était en train de se laver les dents !

o0o

Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon à ce souvenir. Un sourire un peu dépité. Au moins Sirius avait été en joie à ce moment là. Et c'était si rare quand il était chez lui … mais maintenant avec le recul, il pouvait aisément remarquer que c'était un avertissement du destin. Une alerte dont il n'avait pas tenu compte et qui avait annoncé la catastrophe sur le point d'arriver. Avec un ricanement, il se fit la réflexion que Sirius, à lui tout seul, était une calamité et qu'il aurait dû se douter que l'avenir ne serait pas tout rose.

o0o

- James. James ! Jaaaaaaaames !

- Oui Siri, je suis là.

- T'en as mis du temps ! Tu m'avais promis que le miroir resterait toujours à portée de mains !

- Et elles étaient pleines ! J'ai juste mis deux secondes pour tout poser sur mon bureau alors ne va pas faire un scandale non plus !

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est une catastrophe ! Non que dis-je, un drame ! C'est … c'est … c'est horrible !

- Il n'y avait plus de porridge au déjeuner ? Se moqua le garçon à lunettes.

- Non mais ça c'est normal. Je me débrouille toujours pour descendre le plus tardivement possible et Kreattur s'amuse à ne me laisser que des trognons de pomme ou du bacon carbonisé. Non c'est pas ça qui est terrible ! C'est c'est ….

- C'est ?

- C'est une tragédie blonde ! S'écria Sirius.

- Une … quoi ?

- Narcissa, ma cousine ….

- C'est laquelle déjà ?

- Pas Andie ni la tarée hystérique. C'est celle qui a quitté Poudlard l'an dernier.

- Ah oui. Elle est blonde, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Oui et bien elle se marie dans un mois et je dois y aller !

- Oh, voilà donc pourquoi son nom me disait quelque chose, marmonna James. J'avais oublié _le_ mariage.

- Elle épouse un Malfoy ! Cette pétasse blonde de Lucius !

- Et tu t'étonnes ? Merlin mais ta famille et la sienne sont tellement semblables que franchement, j'en suis pas étonné. Je ne sais par contre pas si je dois plaindre ta cousine ou l'autre abruti.

James vit Sirius froncer des sourcils avant de les relever très haut.

- Elle va le faire tourner en bourrique avec ses questions futiles et superficielles. Les nerfs de Malfoy vont en prendre un sacré coup … t'as raison, ça peut être intéressant à regarder.

- C'est une fille mais avec tous les défauts féminins regroupés dans sa petite cervelle trop étroite. Il peut pavaner tant qu'il veut, le Lucius, il va quand même s'afficher avec une dinde à son bras. Côté prestige tu m'excuses mais il y a mieux.

- Allez, sois pas vache, elle est mignonne Cissa, défendit faiblement Sirius.

- Ok, alors il a une dinde _mignonne_ à son bras, t'as raison ça fait toute la différence. Aucun doute qu'il sera ravi de la farcir !

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore qui entraina son ami dans son hilarité.

- Bref, en quoi ce mariage mérite le titre de tragédie ? Reprit le jeune Potter. Il ne te concerne pas.

- Mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je suis obligé d'y aller ! Avec coutume de sang-pur, tenue de sang-pur et retenue de sang-pur.

- En gros ce mariage va tourner à l'enterrement quand tu seras mort étouffé par la bienséance des Black …

- En gros.

Un silence inhabituel accueillit ces dernières phrases. Sirius se demandait s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il meure d'ici là… ou plutôt que l'un des mariés meure d'ici là. James de son côté, essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider son ami alors qu'il ne serait pas présent. Ce mariage dans la haute faisait largement parler de lui dans la presse car c'était évidement la mondanité de l'année. Mais l'animosité entre les Potter et les Malfoy avait résolu le problème d'un quelconque malaise ce jour là … La famille de James avait publiquement été _non_ invitée.

- Tu peux toujours t'amuser discrètement, proposa l'épargné de corvée.

- Et comment ? Il n'y aura que des abrutis plus huppés les uns que les autres. Je les déteste, Merlin que je les déteste !

- T'as toujours la potion qu'on avait fait boire à ton frère en seconde ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça aurait pu être marrant de la faire boire à Malfoy.

- Sauf que Regulus saurait tout de suite que c'est moi et le dirait aux parents … qui d'ailleurs reconnaitraient très certainement le résultat qu'on a eu avec leur fiston chéri-adoré-parfait-immaculé.

- C'est vrai. Même s'ils ne feraient rien à la cérémonie pour ne pas jeter l'opprobre sur eux, tu serais douloureusement puni par la suite. Désolé.

- En fait ça pourrait être marrant. Comme tu dis, ils ne pourraient rien me faire sur le coup car tout se règle dans l'intimité. Donc personne d'autre ne le saurait et ce serait drôlement amusant de voir la blondasse avec les cheveux aux couleurs de Gryffondor ! Après, et bien j'ai l'habitude des corrections du paternel et des mots doux de mamounette chérie. Ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup…

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de la potion et que je te l'envoie ?

- Euh ouais, ça pourrait être utile. Pas facile à la maison de jouer au potioniste sans se faire prendre.

- Ok, donc je m'en occupe et je te l'envoie dès qu'elle est prête.

- Et si tu t'approches d'un hibou avec une quelconque fiole, je te promets une fessée tellement forte que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir avant noël.

James sursauta à la voix froide qui venait de retentir derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement en pâlissant considérablement.

- Maman ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ? Je me disais que je pourrais t'aider avec la roseraie aujourd'hui.

- Ne cherche même pas à détourner mon attention, James Henry Potter !

- Mais où donc vas-tu chercher de telles idées ? Demanda le garçon avec un sourire et un visage d'angelot.

Elisabeth Potter regarda son rejeton d'un air sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait peu encline à se laisser amadouer. Il fallait avouer que les frasques incessantes de James pesaient lourd dans la balance. Elle pourrait monter une encyclopédie en trois volumes rien qu'avec les avertissements reçus de Poudlard. Et puis cette fois, il s'agissait quand même du mariage de l'année, de la décennie presque. La dernière des Black qui épouse l'héritier unique des Malfoy, ce n'était pas rien.

Tout le gratin mondain et sang-pur, les journalistes, le Ministère et tout un tas de personnes haut placées seraient de la noce. Une réception de plusieurs centaines d'invités et son fils manigançait avec son meilleur ami pour faire une blague au marié. Certes, madame Potter n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, la famille Malfoy, mais de là à participer à ce genre de bêtises en fermant les yeux, il y avait tout un monde.

- Ouais ben laisse tomber Jamesie, finalement je me débrouillerais pour la faire la potion par moi-même. Et euh … bon courage mec.

La communication fut coupée. Et James hésita. Se taper la tête contre les murs et jouer à l'elfe de maison repentant devant sa mère pour éviter les ennuis, ou se sauver par la fenêtre avec son balai pour être sûr de prendre assez d'altitude pour correctement mettre fin à ses jours sans se louper. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir qu'il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par l'oreille et qu'on le tirait jusqu'au coin. Un instant après, il se retrouvait face au mur, avec sur la tête, un seau rempli à ras bord d'une substance gluante et puante, qu'il tenait fermement de ses mains car il ne voulait absolument pas à le renverser sur lui. Ah, avait-il oublié de parler de la plume qui était enchantée pour le chatouiller ? Sa mère était démoniaque … Et son meilleur ami un mort en sursis.

o0o

James grimaça à ce souvenir. Il avait battu son record de longévité ce jour là. Il avait tenu huit minutes et treize secondes avant de se retrouver submergé par le seau. Un seau rempli d'un mélange d'excréments, d'œufs pourris, de bave ou de morve … ou des deux d'ailleurs, et de bien d'autres choses qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de décortiquer. Il avait dû prendre au moins quatre douches et deux bains parfumés pour ne plus sentir l'horrible odeur qui s'était accrochée à lui. Tout ça pour se rendre compte que sa mère avait refusé qu'un elfe nettoie sa chambre et qu'il devrait le faire de lui-même s'il voulait pouvoir un jour ne plus considérer cette pièce comme zone sinistrée.

Sa mère avait bien fait les choses car il n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette mais n'avait pu manquer le seau, cette fois rempli d'eau propre savonneuse, accompagné d'une éponge et d'une brosse. Il avait été quitte pour squatter la salle de bain quelques heures supplémentaires et pour dormir la fenêtre ouverte pour ne plus être incommodé par l'odeur. Autant dire qu'il avait fait profil bas durant les semaines qui avaient suivi. Mais il avait tout de même pris le temps de récupérer un peu de la mixture qu'il avait enfermée précautionneusement dans une fiole. Il comptait bien la garder au chaud pour Sirius celle là …

o0o

Le mois d'Août était maintenant bien débuté, entraînant dans son sillage le fameux mariage blond. Sirius avait bien contacté James quelques fois entre temps, mais jamais il n'avait fait allusion à l'évènement ou à la probable blague qu'il comptait faire. Et le brun à lunettes n'était pas certain que cela soit rassurant. En fait il était même certain que l'apocalypse serait douce à côté de tout ce que son ami pourrait prévoir. Sa haine de sa famille pouvait le rendre créatif.

S'il gardait son miroir à portée depuis le début des vacances, ce jour là, il l'avait presque gardé à la main depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé jusqu'au soir. Les seuls moments où il l'avait rangé dans sa poche furent lorsqu'il avait été en présence de ses parents. Ceux-ci l'avaient guetté d'un œil suspicieux. Evidement, sa mère avait parlé à son époux de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Pas le jour même, mais peu de temps après. Il s'en souvenait très bien, il avait été obligé de passer son dimanche dans le salon, à supporter ses parents en train de se bécoter pendant qu'il devait faire ses devoirs de vacances.

Depuis que son père s'était rendu compte combien c'était une torture pour lui de les voir jouer aux amoureux, il avait mis au point ce genre de punition. Là il avait eu la chance d'avoir ses cours, mais des fois, il devait rester assis sur un fauteuil et les regarder se lire des poèmes, se faire les yeux doux, se déclamer des déclarations d'amour mielleuses, et horreur suprême, s'embrasser comme s'ils avaient quinze ans ! Par les chaussettes de Merlin, ils étaient vieux ! Ils ne _devraient_ même plus se donner du « mon ange », « mon cœur », « mon petit sucre » ! Mais non, Henry et Elisabeth Potter étaient d'éternels adolescents en manque.

Et James n'osait même plus passer devant leur chambre, de peur de découvrir qu'ils avaient encore une vie sexuelle ! Si un jour on lui apprenait qu'il allait être grand frère, il se promettait de devenir responsable durant quelques heures afin de leur apprendre que dans la vie … ben c'était à lui de roucouler avec sa Lily pendant que eux devraient juste faire ce que tous les autres parents étaient censés faire. C'est-à-dire : arrêter de s'embrasser à longueur de temps !

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait déjà subi l'horreur bisous baveux pour avoir suggéré d'utiliser une petite potion de coloration capillaire au mariage. Alors si jamais Sirius faisait carrément tout sauter, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il devrait subir. Pas la chambre à coucher, Merlin, pas la chambre à coucher ! Bon en étant honnête, il pourrait affirmer que jamais ses parents ne lui imposeraient ce genre de scène intime. Mais la crainte d'une bourde de son ami lui faisait un peu perdre les pédales.

Le miroir brilla brusquement le faisant sursauter. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de tendre la main pour l'attraper. Aussitôt, il aperçut le visage maussade de Sirius. Ah … alors avait-il abandonné toute idée belliqueuse et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort à la réception ? Ou alors avait-il merdé quelque part dans son affaire ? Bizarrement, il ne savait pas laquelle des idées il préférait et il trouvait cela terriblement troublant.

- Siri, ça va mon frère ?

- Non.

- Ah.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant fortement, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, contre le mur sur lequel il appuya un peu violemment sa tête.

- Je suis aussi bien installé que possible, tu peux développer.

- J'avais réussi à refaire la potion sans que les vieux ne soupçonnent quoi que ce soit et sans que Reg et son nez de fouine ne viennent tout découvrir. Et pourtant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est particulièrement collant depuis le début des vacances !

- Donc tu as décidé de tenter la potion, même si ma mère a failli me dépecer. Tu sais ce qu'elle va me faire si jamais elle apprend que tu as fait quoi que ce soit à ce putain de mariage ?

- Je lui ferais un câlin et ça calmera la tourmente, t'inquiète.

- Ouais mais d'ici qu'elle te voit, j'aurais eu droit à une leçon en images du comment on fait les bébés, marmonna James.

- Donc, continua Sirius sans réagir de l'interruption, j'ai laissé la première partie de la cérémonie passer, et je suis _officiellement_ allé aux toilettes. Mais voilà, ma vermine de frère m'a suivi et a découvert que je n'y étais pas vraiment allé. Il est allé chercher mon père qui m'a choppé juste avant que je ne verse la potion dans le saladier de boisson. Comme tout le monde était en train de pleurer hypocritement sur l'union de Pimbêche et Connard, personne n'a fait attention à nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'inquiéta le jeune Potter.

- Il m'a enfermé dans un placard pendant presque une heure avant de revenir avec Abraxas Malfoy. Là ils ont papoté comme s'ils étaient les plus grands amis du monde tout en me traînant dans le couloir afin de m'enfermer jusqu'à ce que le retour soit sonné.

- Tu es où là ?

- Dans un cachot humide, moisi et puant. Parait que comme ça je suis au calme pour penser à mon comportement indigne. Mais honnêtement, quand je vois tout ce qui traîne sur les murs ou le sol de cette cave, je ne suis pas certain d'être le plus indigne de la famille ! Je commence à me demander si la soirée d'union ne va pas se finir par un sacrifice humain.

- Tu veux que je prévienne mon père ? Je suis certain qu'il pourrait trouver une excuse pour s'incruster et venir te chercher.

- T'inquiète, ils me feront rien. J'ai beau être un traître à la famille, aux Serpentards et tout et tout, je n'en reste pas moins l'aîné, l'héritier de cette prestigieuse famille … Enfin bref, je m'emmerde dans ce cachot sombre et froid et j'ai faim car je n'ai même pas pu faire main basse sur un petit four. J'aurais dû écouter ta mère tiens, je m'emmerderais tout autant mais dans de meilleures conditions pour mon estomac.

- C'est vrai que voir les mariés, cousine Bella et tout le bataclan, c'est plus agréable que la solitude d'un cachot, ironisa James.

- Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça … ouais finalement je suis pas mal là. Et toi t'as fait quoi de ta journée ?

- Rien, j'ai attendu ton coup de miroir toute la journée en me demandant comment mes parents allaient me punir pour tes conneries.

- Et je te dérange pas au moins ?

- Bah, j'étais sous la douche et je commence un peu à avoir froid, mais bon je suis rassuré que tu n'ailles pas trop mal.

- Ouais, ça va … sauf que j'ai un peu les yeux qui brûlent tous seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta son ami.

- Jamesie, tu devrais vraiment relever le miroir … installé comme tu es, j'ai une vue plongeante sur tes parties depuis tout à l'heure mon pote. Si encore tu étais une fille … là franchement tu m'excuses, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de discuter avec _lui_.

Même si à Poudlard les douches étaient communes, James avait assez de pudeur pour ne pas s'exposer volontairement. Aussi quand il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il avait les bras posés sur ses genoux et que du coup, Sirius avait effectivement son sexe en premier plan, il rougit fortement en remontant sa main devant son visage. Son ami rigola franchement à sa réaction et le traita de demoiselle effarouchée.

- Y a pas idée aussi de m'appeler durant les dix minutes où je suis sous la douche alors que je suis resté accroché au miroir toute la journée, s'offusqua-t-il.

- La prochaine fois je t'enverrais une beuglante pour te prévenir quand je te contacterais, pleura de rire le garçon dans le cachot. Ah non c'est vrai, vous me les avez planquées !

- Connard. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure.

James coupa la communication et reprit sa douche. Il n'y avait décidément que Sirius pour le joindre aux pires moments de la journée ! Peut-être devrait-il souffler à ses parents qu'il voulait bien un petit frère ou une petite sœur à la condition que son meilleur ami soit témoin du bon déroulement de toute l'opération … quoique non. Cela voudrait dire qu'il pensait à ses parents en train de faire ça et il en était hors de question.

o0o

Le pire à ce moment là, fut quand sa mère avait frappé à la porte en lui demandant s'il allait bien car cela faisait un moment qu'il était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Sans compter qu'elle lui avait signalé qu'elle avait entendu des voix et donc qu'elle savait que Sirius l'avait contacté. Il avait soupiré en lui disant que tout allait bien mais n'avait pu résister lorsque la menace d'un énorme câlin familiale en fin de mois sur le chemin de traverse fut abordée.

Elisabeth Potter était tyrannique. Oser lui promettre de jouer à la maman surprotectrice avec lui et à la maîtresse aimante avec Henry, et ce devant inconnus et amis, avait de quoi rendre malade n'importe qui. Bref, il avoua que Sirius avait tenté sa blague, qu'il s'était fait prendre et qu'il croupissait dans un cachot. Madame Potter l'avait regardé en secouant la tête de dépit avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Et alors qu'il repartait dans le couloir, elle pouffa de rire en lui demandant si le jeune Black avait apprécié la vue.

Un « maman ! » crié, suivi d'un éclat de rire résonna dans le couloir alors que l'adolescent se précipitait, rouge de honte, dans son lit. Par le caleçon de Merlin, il voulait une mère, une vraie ! Pas cette espèce de gamine qui pourtant le menait à la baguette à chaque fois qu'il désobéissait. Même du fond d'un cachot moisi, son meilleur ami arrivait encore à le fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. Mais quelle idée de lui avoir offert un miroir à double sens ! La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire ce genre de bêtises.

Parce que mine de rien, ce maudit miroir lui avait bien pourri la vie ces derniers temps. Fin août, comme chaque année, il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Sirius l'avait appelé dans le courant de la journée pour pester contre ses parents qui l'empêchaient de s'y rendre aussi. Tout ça à cause de Regulus qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'initier à l'alcool en chipant une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu dans la réserve d'Orion Black. Sauf que le paternel avait remarqué le vol et le cadet avait avoué, ses yeux débordant de fausse innocence qu'il n'était au courant de rien mais qu'il avait vu Sirius traîner près du bureau.

Evidement, Orion l'avait cru lui et non les récriminations de l'aîné, pour une fois blanc comme neige. Forcément, avec les différentes frasques de Sirius, Regulus passait pour un ange même quand il était coupable. Bref, James avait évidement été déçu et énervé de ne pas le retrouver, surtout que Remus devait se remettre de la pleine lune et que les parents de Peter avaient, cette année, décidé de faire leurs courses plus tôt. Pourtant ce ne fut pas à cause de cette solitude que le jeune Potter avait le plus pesté.

Non, c'était parce qu'il avait retrouvé Lily à la librairie et qu'il avait réussi à entamer une conversation amicale avec elle quand son ami l'avait contacté en vociférant tous les jurons possibles et imaginables. Même s'il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel, la jeune fille avait cru que c'était lui qui l'insultait. Elle l'avait giflé, frappé avec un livre avant de lui écraser le pied et de partir comme une furie. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait attrapé le miroir pour entendre sans vraiment les écouter, les récriminations vulgaires de son ami.

La fois suivante fut juste après la rentrée. Les sélections de Quidditch avaient eu lieu quelques temps avant et le premier entraînement aurait déjà dû de faire. Sauf que les Serpentards avaient débarqué avec un mot de Slughorn pour le droit au terrain alors que les Gryffondors avaient déjà réservé pour la fin de l'après midi. Cela avait tourné en pugilat verbal avant que James et le batteur de l'équipe adverse n'en viennent à sortir leurs baguettes. Ils avaient fini tous les deux à l'infirmerie pendant que les autres joueurs s'étaient dispersés, laissant le stade libre.

Une fois que Pomfresh les eut réparés, les deux garçons avaient pris la direction du bureau du directeur afin d'affronter les conséquences de leurs actes. Les deux directeurs de Maison avaient été présents et les avaient regardés avec un regard si désapprobateur, que James aurait presque préféré voir ses parents se tripoter. Pourtant, le moment difficile devint franchement gênant quand le miroir chauffa dans sa poche. Il ferma les yeux de dépit, priant pour qu'une fois dans sa vie, Sirius attende qu'il l'attrape avant de parler, mais sans grande illusion.

Et effectivement, un instant plus tard, la voix surexcitée de son ami lui criait qu'il avait mis sa langue dans la bouche d'une Poufsouffle de sixième année et que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite au monde. Une exclamation offusquée échappa à McGonagall alors que les deux Serpentards le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Seul Dumbledore le regardait avec un sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice, le félicitant pour cet exercice de ventriloque qu'il venait de leur offrir mais qu'il n'était pas l'heure à l'amusement.

Ce fut terrible pour son ego de savoir que les autres avaient marché dans cette fausse excuse, enfin peut-être pas sa directrice vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé … , et l'avaient réprimandé ou moqué pour son parlé si peu respectueux, mais que le directeur savait parfaitement la vérité. Il aurait préféré que ce soit ce batteur incompétent de Serpentard qui s'en rende compte et non les membres de l'autorité qui pourraient en glisser un mot à ses parents. C'était la honte suprême.

Pourtant ce jour là, son miroir à la main le visage dégoûté de Sirius en face de lui, il n'était plus certain de la fiabilité de son échelle de notation pour la honte. Il fallait avouer qu'en ce jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les évènements avaient soufflé le chaud et le froid. Il s'était levé tout souriant, avec dans l'idée de passer une bonne journée. Son humeur était légèrement retombée quand il avait pris un énième refus de Lily pour l'accompagner au village. Il avait évité la gifle de justesse car les manigances de ses camarades de maison l'avaient incité à ne plus entrer dans leurs paris. Depuis qu'il était au courant, il ne savait plus comment agir avec celle pour qui son cœur battait.

Bref, après avoir évité la douloureuse confrontation de sa joue avec la main de la belle rouquine, il avait dû supporter l'humeur de chien de Sirius le temps du petit déjeuner. Un grand repas de famille avait été programmé pour, il ne savait plus quelle raison, et son ami avait été convié … largement menacé de douloureuses représailles était le terme le plus juste d'ailleurs. Et il avait quitté l'école par le bureau du directeur juste après avoir massacré son bacon au lieu de l'avaler et en tentant de tuer tout le monde d'un simple regard.

James avait alors profité de la journée pour flâner avec Remus et Peter tout en parlant du banquet d'Halloween qui avait lieu le soir même mais si ses deux amis étaient excités par les différentes sucreries qu'ils pourraient avaler, le jeune Potter n'avait pu que baver sur Lily qu'il avait eu en ligne de mire presque toute la journée. Ce bon moment de matage avait par contre vite tourné au désespoir quand son cœur avait été une nouvelle fois malmené. La jeune fille avait fini par le remarquer et lui signaler d'un regard noir qu'il ferait mieux de s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le castre. Enfin c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait interprété car il doutait sérieusement qu'elle soit aussi vulgaire même dans sa tête.

Au moins cette fois, il avait été satisfait de voir que Snape n'était pas dans les parages. Il ne supportait pas que ce sale type soit si proche de sa Lily à lui ! Par les … parties de Merlin ! Il était quand même mieux que ce veracrasse huileux non ? D'ailleurs il avait toutes les filles de leur Maison ainsi qu'un bon nombre des Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles, qui soupiraient sur lui. Il suffisait qu'il s'ébouriffe un peu les cheveux et elles tombaient évanouies à ses pieds. Cela prouvait bien qu'il valait mieux que ce Snivel à la noix non ? Ben non, pas pour sa Lily d'amour.

Le moral en berne, il avait abandonné ses amis pour rentrer au château. Après s'être jeté sur son lit pour broyer du noir en solitaire, James avait sorti son miroir de sa poche, espérant désespérément que Sirius le contacte aussitôt. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Et il n'osait pas l'appeler de peur de lui attirer de bien vilaines bricoles. Avec la famille de dégénérés qu'il avait, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Surtout quand Bellatrix et son époux ainsi que le jeune couple Malfoy faisaient partis de la tablée. Le brun à lunettes sentit tout de même son humeur remonter légèrement. Sa situation n'était pas si pire que ça … lui au moins ne risquait pas sa vie juste pour avoir respiré de travers.

James avait alors rangé le miroir en soupirant, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Il ne l'avait ressortie qu'à l'arrivée des deux autres Maraudeurs qui s'empressèrent de partager avec lui quelques friandises et anecdotes amusantes et bienvenues. Sirius ne devait rentrer que le lendemain et ils avaient déjà décidé de se pencher sur leur carte en préparation. Ils avaient quelques essais à faire pour savoir si déjà, ils arrivaient à tracer le trajet d'une personne. Ils devraient donc avoir l'esprit clair et reposé. Aussi ils se dirigèrent assez tôt dans la Grande Salle, désireux de profiter au mieux du banquet de fête sans avoir à se coucher trop tard.

Maintenant il était presque prêt à aller se coucher et finalement, son moral était bien remonté tout au long de la soirée … jusqu'à maintenant. Comme à chaque fois que son frère de cœur était dans sa famille, il ne quittait jamais son miroir de peur qu'une alerte ne lui tombe dessus et qu'il ne doive prévenir quiconque d'une tentative de meurtre sur lui. Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il n'avait pas senti la chaleur le prévenir qu'une communication était en cours, mais il avait clairement entendu Sirius l'appeler vivement.

Instinctivement il avait attrapé le miroir pour lui faire face … sauf qu'il avait oublié où il était. Et à peine avait-il échangé quelques paroles avec son correspondant, qu'une flatulence des plus sonores leur coupa la parole avant qu'un « ploc » significatif ne les fasse tous les deux grimacer. Une chose était certaine, dorénavant, il laisserait son artefact à l'extérieur quand il irait aux toilettes. Cette situation était suffisamment embarrassante pour qu'il ne la retente plus jamais.

- Putain James, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mon frère, mais j'aurais franchement préféré ne pas en entendre autant de ta part … ça casse le mythe là !

- Alors arrête de me contacter dans les pires moments de ma vie, grommela James.

Avec une énorme envie d'aller se pendre, il se dit que finalement, il allait peut-être lui rendre les beuglantes qu'ils lui avaient confisquées, après avoir justement confisquer le miroir … ainsi il aurait peut-être une chance de retrouver un peu l'intimité qu'il avait perdu depuis cet été !


	4. Mauvaise surprise

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf les idées loufoques !**

**Béta : BettyMars **

**Bonsoir à tous.**

**Le soleil est de retour, les vacances sont arrivées (enfin pour certains car je sais que comme moi, certains les attendent encore et que d'autres attendent leurs résultats) et un nouvel OS est prêt rien que pour vous ! à un par mois, je trouve que je me débrouille pas trop mal vu les circonstances .. par contre je ne suis pas certaine que le prochain arrive avant septembre. mais bon tout dépendra de ma motivation donc ...**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, nouvelle situation désagréable pour James ... bien que cette fois, il ne soit pas le seul à subir xD**

**allez, je vous laisse découvrir. Et à bientôt pour le prochain OS !**

* * *

**Situation** : Printemps de la 5ème année des Maraudeurs.

* * *

**Mauvaise surprise.**

Remus grimaça légèrement avant de se remettre précipitamment à sourire. Il leva son regard en rendant son visage aussi serein que possible. Il était hors de question de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Il était absolument certain de ne pas avoir réussi à donner le change mais il avait visiblement tout de même évité la nouvelle potion. En effet, après l'avoir détaillé avec attention, l'infirmière retourna dans son bureau avec un air pincé et revêche.

Un soupir échappa au garçon. La pleine lune venait de passer et il était encore trop fatigué pour supporter un énième contrôle médical. Pas qu'il rechignait à se faire soigner car la douleur de la transformation était réellement terrible. Mais il avait toujours du mal à montrer son corps qu'il estimait particulièrement écœurant. Or Pomfresh ne lui laissait aucun choix sur ce sujet et vérifiait toujours scrupuleusement qu'aucune de ses plaies ne s'infectait. Aussi la moindre de ses grimaces était un pass direct pour finir en slip sous son regard scrutateur.

L'adolescent se tourna doucement pour éviter de souffrir du changement de position. Dès qu'on était venu le chercher dans la Cabane Hurlante et aussitôt les soins effectués, il s'était endormi profondément, bien calé dans son lit attitré de l'infirmerie. Son lit … Remus sourit en se rappelant que Sirius avait voulu peindre son nom sur le montant du lit vu que chaque mois il se retrouvait dans le même. James avait été très enthousiaste à cette idée et avait proposé de carrément le graver.

Ce fut Peter qui les calma en leur demandant si ça ne serait pas attirer le mauvais œil sur Remus que de faire ça. Les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient regardés avec attention avant de grimacer. Effectivement, c'était un point de vue qui se tenait. Le loup garou avait été soulagé car il n'était pas certain que l'infirmière reste conciliante s'ils devaient détériorer son matériel. Le comble aurait été que lui se fasse punir pour leurs bêtises alors qu'il était cloué au lit par ses douleurs !

Bien enfoncé dans son oreiller, le garçon essaya de dormir un peu plus. Il avait été réveillé pour le repas de midi et avait dû subir quelques potions au goût immonde ainsi qu'un nouvel examen de l'infirmière. Le pire étant qu'il s'était, cette fois, bien entaillé l'intérieur de la cuisse et qu'il était extrêmement gêné de devoir apparaître devant elle, les jambes écartées alors qu'elle palpait son muscle pour vérifier que les potions agissaient correctement.

Juste après son repas, il avait eu la visite de la préfète de sixième année. En principe, c'était Lily qui l'aidait à rattraper son retard quand il loupait des cours pour cause de _santé fragile_. Mais cela arrivait qu'Alice vienne lui rendre visite quand elle s'était disputée avec son petit ami. Ce qui était le cas depuis une semaine. Franck Londubat était un garçon agréable, sérieux et qui savait se faire écouter. Ce qui était une bonne chose car en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il se ferait marcher dessus si ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis avec James et Sirius dans l'équipe. Franck avait vraiment du courage mais surtout du mérite pour arriver à les tenir et les faire suivre ses ordres. Un exploit même ! Car les deux garçons étaient déjà assez ingérables pris indépendamment alors ensemble ...

Bref, laissant ses amis de côté, il se concentra de nouveau sur Franck et Alice. C'était un des couples les plus anciens qu'il connaissait et un des plus attendrissants. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Sauf qu'ils allaient être séparés à la fin de l'année. Alice aurait encore une année à faire avant de quitter Poudlard à son tour et l'angoisse que Franck finisse par se détourner d'elle à cause de leur éloignement, la rendait susceptible. Depuis quelques semaines, de nombreuses brouilles venaient entacher leur relation.

Remus espérait grandement que celle du jour ne durerait pas et que leur amour en ressortirait plus fort encore. En attendant, il avait profité de l'aide de la jeune fille avec plaisir même si son rattrapage n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure. Il était trop fatigué pour se concentrer plus longtemps. Pourtant là, alors qu'il aurait volontiers fait une petite sieste, le sommeil se dérobait à lui. S'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal en bougeant, il aurait déjà changé une dizaine de fois de position.

Finalement, décidant qu'il s'énervait plus qu'autre chose à se forcer à dormir, il s'assit avec précaution contre son oreiller. Vérifiant que l'infirmière était toujours enfermée dans son bureau, il glissa sa main sous son matelas. Avec un sourire, il tira le parchemin que ses doigts heurtèrent. Silencieusement et avec douceur, il tira dessus. Puis il l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Son regard se releva vivement quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir.

Il devait faire attention. Rabattant légèrement le couvre lit devant lui afin de pouvoir cacher prestement son trésor si quelqu'un arrivait, il fut satisfait de toujours utiliser le même lit à ses retours de pleine lune. Il était un peu isolé de façon à ne pas être trop dérangé si jamais du monde arrivait. Comme personne n'entra dans l'infirmerie, il attrapa sa baguette sur son chevet et la dirigea sur le parchemin.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Progressivement, des lignes et des points apparurent. Après plusieurs mois de recherches, d'essais, de ratés et de réussites, ils avaient enfin créé cette carte si particulière qui allait leur ouvrir de nombreuses portes. Elle était finie depuis peu et déjà, ils avaient apporté quelques modifications. Le plan du château avait été reproduit et la carte indiquait chaque personne circulant sur le domaine de Poudlard, leur permettant de savoir qui était où. Il y avait encore des zones vides mais ils espéraient bien ajouter toutes les salles qui leur étaient pour l'instant inconnues mais qui ne le seraient plus après leurs prochaines explorations.

Dans l'immédiat, ils avaient déjà un bon point de départ pour ne pas se faire prendre et c'était un atout indéniable. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient finie, plus aucun d'eux quatre ne s'était fait attraper à rôder dans les couloirs, ce qui était très engageant pour la suite de leur maraudage. Même si pour l'instant ils avaient un peu de mal à jongler entre le parchemin et la discrétion. Mais ce n'était que le temps de s'adapter. Une fois qu'ils auront pris le coup alors tout sera plus simple.

Avec attention Remus chercha le nom de ses amis. La veille, Sirius et James lui avaient promis de venir cacher la carte sous son matelas durant la nuit afin qu'il puisse s'occuper durant la journée. Remus adorait ses amis. Car Pomfresh n'autorisait jamais de longues visites pour le lendemain des pleines lunes et surtout pas des autres maraudeurs. « _Monsieur Lupin doit se reposer et votre présence est formellement contre indiquée_ », leur avait-elle dit, il y a bien longtemps. Il savait qu'il les verrait le jour suivant quand il reprendrait les cours mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir seul pour l'instant.

L'adolescent savait qu'à cette heure là, ses amis n'avaient pas cours aussi vu que le printemps s'était paré d'un beau soleil, bien que frisquet, il chercha en premier sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais celui-ci était presque vide. Il n'y avait que deux étiquettes dont les noms ne lui disaient rien. Il regarda du côté de la volière, sans plus de succès. Fronçant les sourcils, il dirigea ses yeux vers le lac avant de s'attarder sur deux personnes. Il grimaça en priant pour que James ne soit pas dans le coin. Si c'était le cas, il allait y avoir du ramdam. Lily et Snape étaient ensembles dans un coin un peu isolé.

**o0o**

Lily donna un coup dans le bras de Severus en le fusillant du regard. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les rochers en bordure du lac. Bien emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver et leurs écharpes, ils profitaient de la première belle journée printanière de l'année.

- Tu ressembles à Pétunia quand tu me regardes comme ça, répliqua le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

- Et toi tu es un imbécile.

- Si tu y réfléchis, tu conviendras que j'ai raison.

- Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas y aller.

- Ça me ferait mal d'être jaloux de tant de futilité, grimaça de dégoût le garçon dans une attitude un peu hautaine.

- Fais pas ton Serpentard, Sev.

- Je _suis_ un Serpentard Lily.

- Tu m'as comprise ! S'agaça la jeune fille en roulant des yeux. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tes amis !

- Ils ne sont pas mes amis. _Tu _es mon amie. Sauf qu'ils sont de ma maison et toi non. En attendant Slughorn ferait bien de s'intéresser un peu plus aux potions qu'il nous enseigne. Il demande à ce qu'on réussisse mais il n'est même pas capable de rechercher l'excellence. Même Black a de bonnes notes avec lui. Lamentable.

- Je reconnais qu'il est moins sévère et exigeant que le professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'est pas non plus incompétent. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de nous apprendre ce qui est prévu au programme, surtout quand la potion est réussie.

- Il devrait demander plus. Il suffit de pas grand-chose parfois pour que l'effet de la potion passe de correct à excellent. Et je suis désolé mais un type qui souffre est, à mon avis, bien plus satisfait d'avaler un antidouleur qui élimine toute douleur en quelques instants, plutôt que celle standard, appris dans les livres et qui peut laisser une douleur latente entre deux prises !

- Ce n'est pas son rôle Sev, c'est …

- Bien sûr que si ! Et il le ferait s'il ne passait pas tant de temps à son club stupide qui ne vise qu'à collectionner les élèves trophées autour de sa table

- Parce que je suis un vulgaire trophée ?

- Arrête de faire ta Gryffondor et réfléchis un peu ! Je ne parle pas de toi en particulier mais de la façon dont il traite ceux qu'il invite ! Honnêtement tu mérites mieux que ça. Mais bon à trainer avec Black et Potter, il ne faut pas s'étonner que tu te contentes de peu.

- Je ne traine pas avec eux ! Ils sont stupides, immatures et ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont parfois méchants. Mais ils sont de _ma_ maison.

- Parfois, hein. Toute cette conversation est complètement stérile.

Lily soupira. S'il y avait deux sujets sur lesquels Severus était sensible, c'était bien ces deux ci. Et ils avaient réussi à aborder les deux en moins de cinq minutes. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à éviter de parler de James et Sirius mais elle aurait pu mieux gérer la discussion sur Slughorn. Severus était très à cheval sur le sérieux nécessaire pour effectuer des potions d'excellence. Et le professeur avait beau être son directeur de maison, il le trouvait bien trop laxiste dans son rôle d'enseignant. Aussi pour le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit quand après s'être tendu, il appuya sa joue sur ses cheveux.

- On révisera ensemble pour les BUSE ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

- Je n'ai rien contre, mais il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour que Potter reste loin. Si cet abruti te voit avec moi, il va encore me tomber dessus.

- Parce que l'inverse n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- Je ne fais que défendre mon honneur. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il te tourne autour que je vais le provoquer en duel. Si c'était le cas, il ne frimerait plus avec son vif d'or comme il le fait sans arrêt car il serait bien plus abîmé, crois-moi.

- Oh je te crois, soupira Lily. Et franchement quand vous vous battez, vous prouvez au monde combien vous êtes aussi immature l'un que l'autre.

- Il l'est plus que moi … la compagnie de Black ne l'aide pas à gagner en intelligence, ricana Severus.

- Sev, soupira Lily.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me contredire quand je dis qu'à eux deux ils arrivent tout juste à avoir le QI d'une huître si ?

- … C'est vrai que des fois, répondit la jeune fille en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Des fois ? Sérieusement, il y a plus de plomb dans le postérieur d'un chevreuil tué par un chasseur que dans leurs deux cervelles réunies !

- Et quand tu réponds à leurs provocations, ton QI est de combien Sev ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Bien plus élevé que le leur. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est difficile de devoir se mettre à leur niveau !

- Tu as raison, tu es mon huître préférée.

Lily gloussa en voyant les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller d'horreur avant d'éclater de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Severus la bouscula de son épaule pour se venger, avant de se replonger dans son livre en souriant. Potter pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour s'approcher de son amie, jamais il ne pourrait aller contre ce qui les liait depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

**o0o**

Dans l'infirmerie, Remus chercha ardemment sur la carte pour repérer James. Car s'il était aux abords du parc, il pouvait être certain d'avoir de la compagnie sous peu. Un duel entre Snape et lui avec Lily comme motif d'énervement, pouvait faire plus de dégâts qu'une bombe Moldue. Avec soulagement, il aperçut l'étiquette dans la classe de Flitwick. Bon, ça signifiait certainement que son ami était en retenue, mais au moins, la catastrophe pourrait être évitée pour aujourd'hui.

Quoique …

Le temps qu'il avait cherché, Severus avait laissé Lily et se dirigeait vers le château. En soi, ce n'était pas gênant. Par contre Remus venait de voir Peter se diriger dans la direction inverse et s'il l'estimait correctement la situation, les deux garçons allaient se rencontrer sous peu. Si le maraudeur n'était pas le plus impulsif du groupe, il n'hésiterait pas à sortir sa baguette s'il se sentait menacer. Et Snape avait la mauvaise habitude de les menacer quand il en avait l'occasion.

**o0o**

Peter n'était pas un gars à grande popularité. Il n'était pas non plus des plus courageux et avait tendance à passer inaperçu un peu tout le temps. Il fallait avouer que quand il était avec ses amis, l'attention était toujours tournée vers James ou Sirius. Vers Remus aussi mais c'était un peu différent pour lui. Au début, il avait particulièrement été content d'être dans le même dortoir que deux garçons populaires. Cela lui permettait d'être associé à eux et de ne pas apparaitre comme un trouillard trop timide pour se faire de lui-même une place dans cette école.

Mais très rapidement, il avait apprécié les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour l'intégrer à leur petit groupe. Il était même fier de cette amitié. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas un dirigeant et il appréciait grandement que les autres Maraudeurs n'essayent pas de le pousser sur cette voie. Il était toujours plus rassuré de devoir suivre le mouvement, plutôt que de prendre lui-même des initiatives. Les responsabilités lui faisaient un peu peur alors que suivre les directives, même suicidaires, de ses amis le remplissait de joie.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de tenter de se prouver qu'il pouvait aussi être à la hauteur de ses camarades. Il avait décidé de partir sur une mission qu'il estimait de la plus haute importance : trouver les cuisines. Ils avaient déjà essayé de les chercher mais sans succès. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Du moins il l'espérait. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait entendu deux femmes dans un tableau discuter vivement et cette salle mystérieuse avait été abordée.

Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite car juste à ce moment là James avait vu Snape parler avec Evans et il avait décidé de lui tendre un piège. Du coup les mots de la peinture avaient été oubliés et ce n'était que ce matin au petit déjeuner, quand trois premières années en avaient parlé, qu'il s'en était souvenu. Il avait donc décliné l'invitation de Sirius à s'entraîner sur leur transformation Animagus et était reparti à la recherche du tableau. Il fallait bien avouer que sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'endroit où il était accroché. Mais après y avoir pensé toute la matinée, refaisant mentalement tout leur trajet de ce jour là, il avait réussi à limiter ses recherches à deux couloirs.

Il y eut de la chance car il le trouva au premier essai. Convaincre les deux femmes de lui donner l'information fut une tout autre histoire. Heureusement que quatre ans et demi à côtoyer James et Sirius lui avait donné quelques arguments pour leur faire lâcher le morceau. Cela fut juste plus long car il n'avait définitivement pas le charisme de ses amis. Mais il réussit son coup en soupirant et en baissant la tête avant d'avouer que Rusard lui avait demandé de l'y rejoindre pour sa retenue mais qu'il avait omis de lui expliquer comment y aller.

Il rajouta en se mordant les lèvres qu'il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard et qu'il allait finir dans une sombre cellule humide, pendu par les pieds. Finalement une des deux femmes flancha et lui indiqua le trajet jusque dans les cachots avant de lui dire de chercher le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Aussitôt Peter s'enfuit en courant, oubliant de la remercier et s'attirant ainsi une bordée d'insultes face à son impolitesse flagrante. Bien sûr, il ralentit vivement quand il arriva près du grand escalier afin d'éviter de se faire attraper par le concierge pour avoir couru dans les couloirs.

Il avait commencé à descendre une dizaine de marches quand il se rendit compte que Snape arrivait en sens inverse. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et se dirent tout le ressentiment qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ralentirent quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur et ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient dépassés. Puis ils se détournèrent pour se précipiter hors de vue de l'adversaire.

Mais Severus n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et eut le temps de lui jeter un sortilège de croque en jambe avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Peter s'étala au sol en dévalant les quelques derrières marches de l'escalier. Le temps qu'il se relève et se retourne, l'autre était évidement parti. Jurant de se venger plus tard en lui lançant Sirius au train, le Gryffondor reprit son chemin vers les cachots. Il avança avec précaution car il était maintenant en terrain ennemi. A part les Serpentards, peu d'élèves osaient s'aventurer dans cette partie du château pour autre chose que les cours de potions.

Il dut changer de trajet à plusieurs reprises pour éviter une mauvaise rencontre après avoir entendu du bruit et sa recherche du tableau devint alors plus difficile. Effectivement, après s'être détourné du chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué, il commença à errer à l'aveuglette tout en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir noté l'emplacement sur un parchemin. Il allait se faire moquer et en prime, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir trouver les cuisines afin de reporter l'attention de ses amis sur autre chose. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, il valait mieux qui se cantonne à être un suiveur car l'initiative ne lui réussissait pas du tout !

**o0o**

Remus cacha prestement la carte en lui lançant un « Méfait accompli » quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant sortir l'infirmière. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de lui demander si tout allait bien. Sans prendre en compte sa réponse positive, elle sortit sa baguette et lui lança quelques sorts de diagnostique avant de sembler satisfaite. Avisant la carafe d'eau encore pleine, elle lui ordonna de boire un grand verre puis quitta l'infirmerie. Le garçon jeta un regard à son verre avant de fixer la porte. Bon, il aurait peut-être intérêt à écouter. Pomfresh était redoutable quand elle s'énervait.

Il ressortit rapidement la carte, la réactiva et vérifia que personne ne s'approchait de l'infirmerie. Bien, il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur le couloir pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Il était en fait assez partagé par rapport à la carte. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle lui passait le temps et que pour une fois, il n'avait pas à attendre, en fixant le plafond, d'avoir l'autorisation de retourner dans son dortoir ou en cours. Mais en même temps, voir où chacun était sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, c'était frustrant.

Il vérifia la situation de Peter et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement. Il semblait qu'il venait de passer pour au moins la troisième fois dans un même couloir des cachots. Remus repoussa l'idée qu'il s'était peut-être perdu et préféra penser qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Après tout, Sirius avait tendance à faire n'importe quoi quand il essayait de mettre au point un nouveau plan. Tiens, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas encore trouvé Sirius … Remus fronça les sourcils en se disant que ce n'était jamais bon de s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu. Cela voulait dire qu'il préparait un vraiment mauvais coup.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dommages collatéraux. Ce qui n'était pas gagné quand on connaissait la finesse de l'héritier rebelle de la famille Black. Le jeune loup finit par le découvrir dans un endroit très reculé du château. Il aurait pu rapidement le trouver car il était seul dans toute cette partie de l'école mais justement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se soit autant isolé et n'avait pas déplié tous les recoins du parchemin. Au temps pour lui, il aurait dû savoir que rien n'était impossible avec son ami. La prochaine fois, il n'hésiterait pas regarder les pièces désertiques avant toute chose.

Mais en attendant, il se demanda ce que Sirius faisait. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Remus fixait la carte et autant de temps que son ami était immobile. S'était-il endormi ? Non. Même s'il était un peu excentrique, il n'irait pas jusqu'à s'assoupir dans cette pièces certainement bourrée de poussière. S'était-il fait attaquer et abandonner là ? Possible. Mais étonnant. Avoir le dessus sur Sirius n'était pas quelque chose qui se cachait. On s'en vantait et on le montrait.

En étant honnête, Severus aurait pu agir ainsi, mais il était avec Lily puis il s'était enterré à la bibliothèque, peu de chance qu'il soit derrière tout ça. Mais du coup, qu'arrivait-il à son ami ? Il était plutôt du genre hyperactif et tenait rarement en place plus de quelques instants. Or là, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que son étiquette ne bougeait plus. Par acquis de conscience, Remus vérifia que les autres points sur la carte bougeaient bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors cela viendrait d'une défaillance de leurs sortilèges et il n'aurait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Sauf que dans les coins animés du château, les étiquettes grouillaient telles des fourmis dans leur fourmilières.

**o0o**

Sirius était assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés et le visage concentré. Il offrait là un spectacle peu commun. Il fallait avouer qu'il arborait rarement un visage aussi sérieux. Mais personne n'était là non plus pour le regarder. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il était dans cette salle. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs heures et il était persuadé qu'il aurait eu des fourmis dans les fesses s'il ne se levait pas de temps en temps pour faire des étirements.

Il régula sa respiration. Inspirant profondément par le nez avant d'expirer longuement par la bouche. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Il le savait. Il l'avait senti en se levant ce matin. Comme si son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il aurait pu croire que c'était parce que ce jour là, il aurait la chance de ne pas voir Snape, ou que les professeurs auraient la bonté d'âme de regarder ailleurs quand il jetterait un sort ou deux sur les Serpentards.

Mais même si Evans passait son temps à lui répéter qu'il ferait bien d'apprendre à réfléchir s'il voulait un jour faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts, il n'était pas non plus idiot. C'était le genre de chose qui n'arrivait que dans les rêves et de toute façon, il s'était fait choper à mettre une poignée de limaces bien gluantes dans le sac de son frère dès le petit déjeuner. McGonagall l'avait surpris sur le fait et s'était arrêté devant lui, les bras croisés, le pied tapant vivement le sol, l'air pincé et le regard noir derrière ses lunettes.

Bon, il avait réussi à passer à travers de la punition il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin de lui avoir offert un sourire désarmant et un bagout à couper le souffle. Bref, après cela il avait tenté d'entrer à l'infirmerie avec James et Peter pour voir Remus mais la bonne chose du jour n'était pas ça non plus. Ils avaient été refoulés vivement par le dragon gardien des lieux et ils n'avaient même pas su comment leur ami allait après cette difficile nuit de la pleine lune.

En début d'après midi, James était parti à sa retenue avec leur professeur de sortilèges. Sirius avait bien proposé à Peter de l'accompagner mais il lui avait dit qu'il avait une piste pour trouver quelque chose et qu'il comptait bien profiter de l'après midi pour y arriver. C'était assez rare que Peter fasse des secrets et se lance seul dans une « sorte » d'aventure mais Sirius était réellement décidé à faire ce qu'il avait prévu, aussi il l'avait laissé partir de son côté avant de se retrouver seul dans cette salle très loin perdue dans le dédale des couloirs inutilisés du château. Depuis, il n'avait presque pas bougé, se concentrant au maximum et cherchant à faire le vide dans sa tête.

« _Pas besoin de beaucoup forcer Black, le vide habite déjà totalement la place habituellement utilisé par la matière grise_ » aurait ricané Snape. Mais heureusement il n'était pas là car sinon Sirius n'aurait pas pu chercher au fond de lui ce pour quoi il s'imposait cette longue séance de méditation. Sûr que cela ferait bien rire les autres de savoir que lui, l'éternel surexcité, avait réussi à rester calme si longtemps. Mais il s'en moquait. Il ne faisait pas ça pour se prouver quoi que ce soit. Il le faisait pour quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour lui. Pour aider Remus à supporter les nuit de pleine lune.

Un grognement sourd remonta dans sa gorge, glissa le long son palais, roula sur sa langue avant de buter contre ses dents. Un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres. Il pouvait se visualiser assis au mieux d'un immense pré. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas totalement lui. Il avait de grandes oreilles noires, pointées sur le haut de son crâne. Un long museau paré de dents pointues et se finissant dans une truffe humide se levait vers le ciel pour renifler l'air frais.

Derrière lui, quelque chose bougeait en cadence avec les battements de son cœur. C'était une longue queue touffue qui semblait animée de sa propre volonté. Un frisson lui secoua l'échine et un instant après, une puissante patte arrière se mit à lui gratter l'épaule. Un gémissement de contentement lui échappa avant qu'il ne se retrouve couché sur le dos à se frotter contre l'herbe bien grasse. Il ne savait pas qui était Merlin mais il le remerciait tant c'était bon !

Puis le soleil chaud sur son poil disparut, l'air parfumé et la douce prairie changèrent. Un instant plus tard, Sirius reprit pied dans la réalité. Il était dans une vieille salle de Poudlard. L'odeur de poussière était presque oppressante et les dalles froides sous ses fesses n'étaient définitivement pas confortables. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en soupirant de dépit. Il y avait cru. Il avait réellement cru que cette fois il avait réussi. Mais il s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses rêves et la déception était immense.

Tant pis, il avait assez travaillé là-dessus pour aujourd'hui. Cela faisait longtemps que James, Peter et lui essayaient de devenir Animagus pour tenir compagnie à Remus mais s'ils arrivaient à atteindre des transformations partielles, aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussi à ne faire qu'un avec leur animal. L'adolescent s'avachit sur le sol et soupira une nouvelle fois. De dépit, il posa sa patte sur son museau et grogna légèrement. Un bruit sourd derrière lui retentit alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait du sol.

Si un chien avait pu sourire, Sirius aurait affiché un sourire si grand qu'il aurait fait trois fois le tour de son visage. Bondissant sur les pattes, il baissa son regard vers le sol avant de tourner la tête pour pouvoir s'observer. Un son à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il voyait son plumeau battre joyeusement l'air. Il avait réussi ! Il aboya vivement avant de se tenter de courir en rond pour attraper sa queue entre ses dents comme un chiot fou. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce nouveau corps et qu'il s'emmêla les pattes et qu'il le fracassa le menton sur les dalles en pierre dans un piaulement de douleur.

Bien, peut-être qu'il devrait contenir un peu son enthousiasme le temps qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Décidant d'y aller doucement, il se mit à ramper sur le sol afin de voir comment il pouvait gérer ses différents membres. Très rapidement, cela devient un jeu et il se mit à découvrir le raz du sol avec sa truffe, alors que son arrière train remontait de plus en plus dans une position franchement peu glorieuse. La poussière le fit partir dans une crise d'éternuements et il décida que ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Alors il se releva et avança doucement en se concentrant pour coordonner toutes ses pattes.

**o0o**

Remus regarda perplexe la carte en se demandant ce que son ami avait encore bien pu imaginer. Après être resté sans bouger pendant un long moment, le voici qui courait dans tous les sens comme s'il avait eu du poil à gratter dans le slip. Sirius était définitivement une créature bien spéciale dont il était difficile connaître toutes les subtilités. Oui, la Carte du Maraudeur était une grande invention mais bon sang que c'était frustrant d'observer sans rien voir !

Décidant d'arrêter de regarder l'étiquette de Sirius sauter partout dans le rectangle représentant la pièce vide, il décida de revenir sur James. Il fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant plus dans la salle de sortilèges. Visiblement il avait fini sa retenue. Retraçant le trajet pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, il le trouva dans un couloir. Arrêté. Bon sang mais qu'avaient donc ses amis pour se fixer ainsi aujourd'hui ? Bon, s'il réfléchissait bien, il était dans le couloir du sixième étage côté parc. Des fenêtres on pouvait voir du stade de Quidditch jusqu'au lac.

Bien, alors si James était arrêté pour regarder par la fenêtre qu'avait-il vu ? Il y avait maintenant l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui s'entraînait mais Remus doutait que ce soit ça qui l'intéresse. L'équipe avait subi quelques désistements et remaniements durant l'année et ils étaient donc loin d'être une menace à surveiller. Brusquement, Remus tomba sur une étiquette qui lui fit rouler les yeux. Lily. Bien sûr que James s'était arrêté pour regarder par la fenêtre !

La jeune fille était avec ses amies et elles devaient être assises sur un banc, s'il se souvenait bien de la disposition de la cour à cet endroit là. L'adolescent jeta un œil par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Il ne donnait pas sur cet endroit mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien le soleil frappant la longue chevelure rousse de Lily avait attiré l'œil de son ami. Il n'était pas prêt de bouger ce bougre. Tant que celle qui faisait battre son cœur ne bougerait pas, il resterait accroché à cette fenêtre comme une mouche à du crottin d'hippogriffe.

Pourtant, un instant plus tard, Remus vit l'étiquette de James quitter son poste alors que la jeune fille était toujours à sa place. Avec étonnement, il suivit sa progression rapide jusqu'à la Tour. Avait-il le droit de dire que ses amis étaient complètement tapés aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à tous d'agir comme des idiots ? Bon sang, c'était lui qui était drogué aux potions antidouleur, cicatrisantes et désinfectantes et c'étaient eux qui déraillaient …

Une pensée fit froid dans le dos de Remus. En juin, Franck quitterait Poudlard avec deux autres membres de l'équipe. Dans les quatre restants, il y avait Emy, l'attrapeuse en troisième année et Julian, un poursuiveur de deuxième année. Il était donc évident que le poste de capitaine irait à James ou à Sirius, respectivement poursuiveur et batteur, vu qu'ils étaient les plus expérimentés. Remus ne put que se dire que c'était comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Il y avait déjà peu de chance pour que Gryffondor gagne la coupe les deux prochaines années à cause de leur exubérance, mais quand il les voyait agir aussi étrangement, le loup se demanda comment les professeurs prévoyaient que tout se passe sans accident.

Enfin, ce serait leur problème, lui il n'était qu'un élève et n'avait pas à s'occuper de telles responsabilités. Bon, certes, il était préfet et avait aussi des responsabilités. Mais dans l'immédiat il estimait que son rôle était de les faire se concentrer sur leur BUSE et d'essayer de les rendre plus matures. Mais à un peu moins de quatre mois des vacances d'été, quand il voyait leurs étiquettes agir avec tant de débilité, il se dit qu'il était loin d'avoir réussi sa mission.

**o0o**

James courait dans les couloirs tout en espérant ne pas rencontrer Rusard. Il sortait de retenue, il préférait éviter d'y retourner de si tôt. Il dérapa au détour d'un couloir et manqua de se retrouver allongé aux pieds de la Grosse Dame quand il trébucha devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien car il avait le visage terriblement rouge. Il se contenta de grommeler le mot de passe et d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle commune sous les exclamations offusquées du tableau qui trouvait ses manières misérables.

Mais dans l'immédiat, James s'en moquait. Il traversa la salle en ignorant les regards étonnés qui le suivirent, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de se précipiter vers son dortoir et de se jeter sur son lit. Il grimaça avant de se tourner sur le dos en attrapant son oreiller qu'il enfonçant sur son visage comme pour tenter de s'étouffer avec. Mais il se contenta de hurler très fort dedans avant de jeter le coussin au loin. Bordel, mais pourquoi ?

La retenue avec Flitwick n'avait pas été trop difficile ni trop exténuante. Le petit professeur pouvait être aussi perfide que ses collègues pour les punir mais cette fois, il avait fait du léger. Même s'il avait une préférence pour tout ce qui était pratique, devoir rédiger un parchemin sur les trois derniers sorts vus en cours avec tous les détails possibles sur comment bien le réussir et ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Il avait mis du temps et devait le finir pour le prochain cours. Mais il avait été tellement sérieux que le professeur l'avait laissé partir au bout de quelques heures à peine.

James savait que Sirius serait occupé sur sa transformation animagus et connaissant son ami, il n'aurait pu aller le rejoindre car il n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait pu s'isoler. Il devrait donc attendre son retour ou aller voir Remus pour jeter un œil à la carte. Mais il doutait réellement de pouvoir passer le barrage de Pomfresh, même quelques minutes. Il était certain qu'elle avait mis un sort détectant leur présence sur la porte d'entrée afin de les jeter dehors aussitôt arrivés.

Aussi il avait pris le temps de remonter dans la Tour. Ce ne fut que par hasard qu'il était passé au sixième étage, dans le couloir donnant sur cette partie du parc. Et il l'avait vue. Là, assise sur un banc, parlant avec enthousiasme, Lily, sa belle Lily profitait du soleil. Il s'était arrêté pour la regarder. Au moins de là où il était, il pouvait se repaitre de sa beauté sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ne le lui fasse remarquer. Et cela avait duré un certain temps. En fait il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté à cette fenêtre, soupirant sur sa camarade.

Puis elle avait rigolé. Il était même persuadé que le son clair de son rire était arrivé jusqu'à lui. Il avait vu sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière alors que ses lèvres dévoilaient ses dents si blanches. Ses cheveux de feu avaient ondulé sur ses épaules avant de voltiger quand elle secoua le visage dans un signe d'incrédulité. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous la force de son rire et James s'était pris à scruter ses joues pour voir si des larmes de joie s'y trouvaient. Il était bien évidement trop loin pour ça mais son imagination se chargeait de remplacer sa vue.

Puis Lily s'était légèrement calmée, se penchant sur son amie la plus proche pour lui dire quelques choses avant de sourire de bonheur. Et ce sourire avait déclenché une bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps de James. Bon sang qu'elle était belle ! Quelque chose fit tourner la tête aux filles dans sa direction et l'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent s'était retrouvé happé dans le regard vert de la jolie rousse. Il avait gémi doucement avant de reculer d'un pas pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Par les caleçons de Merlin, c'était juste un regard ! Visiblement l'anatomie était curieusement faite sinon comment expliquer que les iris verts de Lily étaient directement reliés à son sexe ? Parce qu'un seul regard et le voilà déjà complètement excité ! Un bruit avait résonné dans le couloir et James avait écarquillé les yeux. Pas question qu'on le trouve dans cette situation. Aussitôt il avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Et maintenant, allongé sur son lit, il ne put que grogner en tentant de fusiller du regard son érection pourtant bien cachée sous sa robe et son pantalon. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il réagissait aussi vivement à sa belle rousse et ça en devenait embarrassant. Il devait réellement apprendre à contrôler ses hormones ou ça allait finir par lui créer des ennuis ! Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que pour l'instant, l'intérêt de Lily était loin d'être dirigé vers lui. Sauf quand il s'agissait de lui faire la morale quant à son léger désaccord avec Snape.

Mais là dans l'immédiat, il était bien trop excité pour tenter de se reprendre. Et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour faire retomber la pression. Après avoir fermé les rideaux de son lit, James retira sa robe qui glissa jusqu'au sol, puis il dégrafa son pantalon pour glisser sa main dans son sous vêtement. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors que son bien-être augmentait d'un cran. Dans sa tête, une myriade d'images représentant une certaine Gryffondor, l'incita à accélérer progressivement.

Très rapidement, il se retrouva couvert de sueur et gémissant aussi silencieusement que possible, alors que son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous la sensation enivrante du plaisir montant en lui. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là mais il s'en moquait, il avait atteint le point de non retour et il avait besoin de trouver une libération rapidement. Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main. Juste quelques instants de plus. Il allait venir. Il attrapa le haut de son pyjama qu'il coinça dans sa bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Il allait venir …

Trop pris dans les brumes de l'orgasme qui montait en lui, James n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Mais soudainement il sentit un poids atterrir sur son lit comme si quelque chose d'énorme y avait été jeté. Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant un immense chien noir, langue pendante, le regarder avec des yeux pétillant à la Dumbledore. Sauf qu'il était trop près de la libération et éjacula brusquement dans un sursaut. Sous le coup de la jouissance, il referma les yeux dans un gémissement d'extase.

Le silence retomba lourdement alors que le garçon tentait de reprendre ses esprits tout en calmant son cœur. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le chien arborait un air traumatisé mêlé de surprise. Un instant après, sous les yeux épouvantés de son ami, l'animal changea de forme et James se retrouva avec un Sirius, assis sur ses cuisses, essuyant d'un revers de main le sperme qui coulait de son menton. Le jeune Potter rougit brusquement alors que son visage affichait un mélange de honte et d'horreur. Sirius grimaça de dégoût en regardant ses doigts avant de se lever précautionneusement. Il fit bien attention à ne pas baisser les yeux, rappelant ainsi à son meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours son bazar à l'air.

- Vais prendre une douche, marmonna le jeune Black.

- Merde, Siri, je … désolé vieux …

- Non non, c'est de ma faute, la prochaine fois je ferais attention avant de venir dans ton lit …

- Euh ouais, ce serait bien.

- Par contre j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous et qu'on n'en parle plus jamais.

- Promis, acquiesça vivement James prêt à se jeter un Oubliette pour oublier ce moment terrible de solitude.

Quand Sirius eut quitté le dortoir pour la salle de bain, James enfouit son visage dans ses mains en gémissant de honte. Bordel, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se contrôler à l'avenir ! Les joues brulant toujours de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, il se nettoya rapidement avant de se rhabiller correctement. Finalement, il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'il tente d'en écrire un peu plus sur son essai pour Flitwick, ainsi il n'aurait rien vécu de compromettant. Et pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que Sirius arrive juste à ce moment là ?!

**o0o**

Remus haussa un sourcil en voyant l'étiquette de Sirius quitter le dortoir à peine deux minutes après y être entrée. Il avait pourtant eu l'air très pressé de rejoindre James étant donné qu'il avait bien dû courir sur tout le long du trajet de sa salle paumée à la Tour. Il s'étonna un peu plus en le voyant se diriger sous la douche. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, ses amis avaient vraiment des comportements bizarres quand il n'était pas avec eux.


End file.
